The Untold Chronicles of Katherine Pierce
by NJgirl1759
Summary: Everyone knows what happened vampire diaries season 4, but what is Katherine's side of the story? How did she team up with Elijah in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Okay so a lot of you have been messaging me about what happened to this fanfiction. I took it down for major remodeling, mostly to improve it and limit the profanity to make it more comfortable for some of my younger and timid readers. But thank you for the concern! It was a heart wrenching decision to take it down, especially due to the encouraging comments and viewership of almost 10,000 fans! THAT'S AMAZING! I hope you find your way back to this fanfiction, and I promise to update fast and efficiently. **

**Prologue**

Katherine had been living on her own for over 500 years. Her enemies had chased her to the ends of the earth, but she had always stayed one step ahead of them. And one couldn't simply run without having a few people looking out for her. She had spies everywhere. So it wasn't surprising when word reached her ears that Klaus was looking for the cure. But soon, the question was raised about what she would do with this knowledge.

After getting off the phone with Hayley, she pondered what to do next. Katherine stared out the window, watching the snowfall in the dark. Finally, she reached a decision. First, she called up Will. He was a vampire living down in New Orleans. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Katherine?"

"Will, its me. I need a favor. There's a werewolf named Hayley in Mystic Falls. I need you to get rid of her." Katherine had been recently making the werewolf spy on her behalf. But Hayley had outlasted her usefulness and was becoming a liability. Katherine needed her gone.

"I'm in New Orleans, Kathy. I'm not going to Virginia to fight your petty battles."

"Will, you'll never guess who's in Mystic Falls though." She paused dramatically. "Damon Salvatore." From thousands of miles away, she could feel his attention perk up. "Remember him? The arrangement you had?"

"I remember," Will replied shortly. "Bourbon Street. He got me the IDs and I allowed him to feed in my bar."

"He broke his promise though," Katherine reminded him. "He didn't turn you. Instead, he left you high and dry. But _I_ turned you. You owe me. I even gave you the daylight ring he took from that wench Lexi." Silence. Katherine's lips tugged on a small smile. "I can't make it to Virginia right now. I'm on vacation in Alaska. Just hop on a plane, kill the werewolf, and maybe you can even have a nice chat with your old friend."

"Fine," Will sighed. "Besides, I've been dying to pay my pal a visit." Katherine smiled.

"Thanks. Call me when it's done. I'll be waiting in bed for you when you get back." Katherine hung up and threw her phone on her bed. Like hell she was sleeping with him. Not that he knew that. Katherine Pierce knew how to manipulate men, but now she needed to tie up her loose ends. After killing that stupid mutt Hayley, Will wouldn't survive his encounter with Damon. She was sure of it.

* * *

_Elijah's Diary: Entry 1_

I have spent over a hundred years trying to kill my brother for what he did to our family. And when we were all finally reunited, everything I had hoped and planned to achieve had been burned to ashes. Finn is dead. God knows where Kol and Rebekah are. The last time I saw them, both my siblings had been mourning the loss of our brother, Niklaus, as Alaric had plunged the white oak stake into my brother's heart. Since then, we have all gone our separate ways.

Word has reached my ears, however, that Niklaus still lives and breathes. I want to go to him and apologize for all our quarrels. But we, the original family, can never be at peace with one another. Klaus and Kol would go off slaughtering each other, and Rebekah would embark on one of her childish whims. I've heard stories about my siblings now hunting for a cure for vampirism. A fool's errand, I believe.

However current events have made me begin to question myself, and fate brings me again to Katarina. We met under ill circumstances, and yet still, she lives. I have to admit that I admire her perseverance, though time has changed her. I remember I once admired her innocence and her humanity, qualities that have since disintegrated under her "Katherine facade". This facade is a monster I am partially responsible for, and I fear my conscious will not rest until I have made amends.

* * *

There she was. His Katerina. But he would not let his personal feelings get in the way. This was his chance to redeem himself after ruining her life, and carrying out Klaus' orders to slaughter her family. This was his chance to make things right.

"Elijah." She greeted coldly. He nodded his head to acknowledge her. Keeping his composure, he turned and faced the sunset again. Katerina blew a strand of hair out of her face and looked towards his gaze. She turned to face him. "Elijah, let's cut the crap here. I want something, and you want something." The original raised an eyebrow.

"I don't quite catch your meaning."

"No one finds me unless I want them to, and I would probably be dead if you wanted me dead." Katerina shifted her weight, smirking. "So what do you want from me?"

"You first?" He asked cautiously. Elijah knew that there must be some purpose, some hidden motive behind her appearance. Maybe, he could make it up to her somehow later. She was quiet for a moment.

"I need your help." Elijah smiled. He could sense how difficult it was for her to ask him for his assistance. "Its about the cure." His smile faded.

"What about it?" He spat. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. This cure, this new obsession his siblings have taken hold of, this prize that had caught his Katerina's eye, was going to be the downfall of them all. Nothing but sorrow could come from this fool's errand.

"I know it exists, and I want to trade it for my freedom." Elijah remained quiet. Millions of thoughts flew through his head. He turned to look at her, and found himself staring. The soft, fading sunlight made her face glow with radiance, and a sudden question formed at the back of his mind.

"Why are you here, Katerina?" He asked softly. "You don't need me to do this. We both know that your are perfectly capable of handling yourself." She looked down, suddenly interested at the stone patchwork on the balcony floor. Elijah sighed. "To be honest, Katarina, I want to make amends for everything I have done to you." He paused. "I'll help you find the cure, if it will result in your forgiveness." Katherine smiled widely. "Let's go for a walk," he decided. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby. The bathroom is over there so you can freshen up." He straightened his tie and went down the elevator.

Elijah could feel something when they were together on the balcony. All his time, he had tricked himself into believing that he solely wanted to make amends with Katerina Petrova. However his heart asked for more. Elijah's ears were yearning to hear those three precious words; "I love you." However he was completely unaware to what his beloved Katerina had in store for him.

And when Elijah had left her, Katherine went to the bathroom and wiped away her fake tears. Everything was going exactly as planned. Her phone rang and she rushed to answer it.

"What!?" She spat.

* * *

"What!?"

"Whoa, whoa. No need to be cranky, Kathy," Will chuckled. "I just laid eyes on my favorite Salvatore." He could hear Katherine sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Is the bitch, Hayley, dead?" She asked.

"No, but I'm working on it. She's leaving town in a few hours." He paused. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But you know I can't come back when that werewolf is out there. Please, Will?" She pleaded. Will sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm on it." He looked out the window of his car again. "But the main reason I called was to tell you that there's a girl named Elena who looks just like you."

"I know. She's my doppelganger."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, I know. Hard to believe. I've met her before, and she's tried to kill me more than once." Will's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want me to take care of her for you?" He asks. He closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine anyone trying to hurt his Kathy. He would kill them if they tried.

"No. It's fine." She sighed deeply. "I've forgiven her. And it would take too much time. I want to be with you as soon as possible."

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Katherine laughed on the other end.

"Hmmm. Anyway I have to go. I'll see you back in New Orleans."

"Okay. Kathy? Don't worry. I'll take care of the werewolf for you." He watched Hayley walk out of The Grill, a cup of coffee in hand. "She won't last the night. And after I kill Salvatore, I'll grab a plane back to see you." He paused. "I love you. I love you so damn much." There was silence on the other end. Had she hung up? But then, he heard her breathing softly through the phone.

"I love you too."

* * *

The evening approached and Elijah was in pure bliss. He was wrong. She hadn't changed a bit. But Katerina was now stronger and more confident now, which he didn't mind. In fact, he admired her. After all she had been through…

"I spent a few years in China, I think." Katherine smiled. A cool breeze on the beach blew through her hair, and waves crashed in the background. "It was an odd experience. You see, I was a farmer. And there were a lot of cows. And chickens. And pigs." She sniffed distastefully. "There was poop everywhere," she added under her breath.

"I see," Elijah chuckled.

"Hey! I had to fly under the radar for a while. I didn't live classy until the 19th century." Katherine smiled to herself. "But enough about me. How about you?" Elijah looked away. To be honest, there wasn't really much to tell. He'd had a vendetta against Klaus ever since 1492, when his brother had tried to kill Katherine. And ever since then, Klaus had taken everyone Elijah had loved away from him.

"Well I spent a good three centuries trying to kill Klaus for what he did to my family. But when the time came, I could never kill him. He's my brother," Elijah murmured. He closed his eyes.

"I hated him too," She whispered. She turned to face him. "He pretended to care for me and court me, only to rip my heart out and spill my blood over a silly rock." She kicked the sand in frustration. "When I tried to escape, I had no idea what he would do to my family. He slaughtered them. Like cattle." The face of her mother's dead body flashed into her mind. _They were innocent_, she realized. And their deaths were her fault. "Its also why I don't think I could ever love you, Elijah. And don't pretend like you don't." She turned to face the original vampire. "I know you've been staring." She sighed loudly. "You hurt me almost as much as Klaus did, you know? You were my friend. Or you pretended to be my friend." Elijah placed his head in his hands. "How could you do it? How could you face me everyday, knowing that your brother was going to kill me on the next full moon? When Trevor first told me about the plan, I didn't believe him. Vampires, witches, they didn't exist. But the thing that kept me from running was that I trusted you. I never thought that you would do anything to hurt me."

"I tried to save you," he whispered. Elijah looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't try hard enough," Katherine snarled. "And I've been running for over 500 years. There's no way I could ever get any of that time back." Elijah took her hands in his.

"I promise you that I will help you regain your freedom from my brother. I give you my word." He released her hands from his. "I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain in your life. Now it's time for me to right the sins I have committed. Helping you after my betrayal is the honorable thing to do." Katherine looked at him, deciding what to say next.

"You're word means nothing to me unless you prove to me that you can be trusted," She said cautiously. "But freedom. Wow. What would you do with all that time?"

"I honestly don't know," Elijah replied. "Perhaps I might move back to Europe. And you?" She turned to look towards the ocean waves.

"When I get my freedom, I hope to find love someday." She paused and looked at him sadly. "But I'm not sure I can find it with you. I'm not even sure that I can trust you."

"You can trust me," he assured her. "You may not have feelings for me now, but hopefully, we can rekindle what we had before." He turned around and left her staring at the waves. Katherine smiled to her herself. He had given her his word that he would help her. No matter what. Elijah had fallen into her trap perfectly. Out of the guilt she caused him to feel, he would do anything to redeem himself. To clarify, yes she was angry at Klaus. But she was also furious at Elijah as well. He had destroyed her life just as much as Klaus had. But slowly, Katherine could feel her anger towards him melt away.

* * *

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be a problem to spy a little bit on some of the vampires in town?" Katherine pleaded through the phone. "You know about that vampire Klaus? Well rumor has it that he's looking for a cure."

"Klaus? The vampire who wanted to kill you?" Will started his car and followed Hayley move towards the Lockwood mansion.

"Yea. And don't even think about trying to kill him. I told you. He's invincible. But think about it. If we could get our hands on it, I wouldn't have to run. We could be together for real, and not hide. But don't kill the werewolf yet, or else he'll know that you're near."

"Okay. But Kathy?"

"Hm?"

"I know this is completely the wrong time and place and all. But I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"After all of this is over, we could go to Vegas and get married." It was silent on the other end. "Or not," he added hastily. "I mean I can understand if you're not ready, and all. We've only been together for a while. And there's still a lot to handle afterwards."

"Will? Shut up." Katherine laughed on the other side of the line. "Of course I'll marry you. But only after the werewolf is taken care of, and after we find the cure. I want everything to be perfect when we do this." Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. See you in New Orleans."

* * *

Katherine couldn't wait for Will's encounter with Damon. She could imagine a thousand different colorful ways for Will's death, but it had to be orchestrated so it wouldn't leave a trace of her involvement. However, she must admit that Will was proving much more useful than she thought he would be. But she had to play it smart.

Elijah was more than willing to play her game. Everyday, they would go on walks together along the beach, just talking. He was honestly not that bad of a guy, and if it weren't for the current circumstances, she would have liked him. It was a shame that he was just a pawn, though. Katherine had no doubt that he would be good in bed.

The only thing about Elijah that bothered her was his obsession with honor. At times, it was quite romantic and sexy. But other times, it was extremely annoying. For example, he always drank his blood from blood bags. For a while, Katherine endured the stale taste of the blood for days, but soon, she was getting restless. She was a hunter, and hunters need to hunt.

"Room service," The man said. Katherine moved aside and held the door open for the man to come in with his cart. It all smelled delicious, but Katherine was only focused on the blood pumping through his body. In a move to fast for anyone to see, she dug her fangs into his neck, gulping down the hot liquid. Suddenly, the man was gone, and Elijah was pinning her to the wall.

"What are you doing, Katarina?" He looked distastefully at her blood-soaked clothes.

"I'm hungry," she growled. "There's nothing to eat here except stale blood." But soon, she realized her mistake. Elijah's disapproving looks made her realize that she had to think of something up quick. She looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry. I just snapped. He cut himself on a knife…" She met Elijah's eyes, her eyes filled with fake tears and remorse. But Elijah's grip softened, and Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. While Elijah compelled her victim to forget, Katherine made a list of things to say. "I really am sorry," she murmured quietly to Elijah. "I couldn't help myself, and I hate it when I just loose control. It's like I'm not even me anymore."

"Don't blame yourself," Elijah said softly. "I haven't been…a saint over the past few years. But you know what I have helpful?" Katherine shook her head. Barely concealing a smile, he asked "Have you ever heard of a sober coach before?"

"Fine. Deal," Katherine replied, laughing. "You'll watch me, and I'll watch you. But I have to warn you, I can be hard to control sometimes."

"Nothing I can't handle," Elijah replied. And to finish the deal, he sealed it with a quick kiss. Katherine seemed stunned for a moment, but she pulled his head in a kissed him back. But at the back of her mind, she was secretly pleased with herself with fooling the original vampire yet again.

* * *

Will couldn't believe how much shopping the werewolf did. First, she went to the mall and spent hours trying to pick out a dress. Were all girls like this? He'd never been shopping with Kathy before, but she couldn't be like this, could she? If she was like that, Will wasn't sure how he was going to survive being married to her. _Marriage_. Will could barely comprehend it. In fact, he was a little surprised that she had accepted. The words had just slipped out of his mouth by accident. But it was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't imagine living without Kathy, and since she accepted, he guessed she felt the same way.

Finally, Hayley drove up the driveway to the Lockwood Manor again for the second time that day. Will guessed that she was living there. Voices started to murmur from the house, so Will stayed sitting in his car and closed his eyes. He expanded his hearing to 50 feet. 60 feet. 70 feet.

"Shopping, again?" Tyler asked.

"Yea," Hayley replied.

"My mom's going to freak when she sees the credit card bill, Tyler muttered. Will heard the rustling of footsteps as Tyler helped Hayley with her shopping bags.

"Well I'm bored, " Hayley huffed. "You and your girlfriend go out with your vampire friends, while I'm left here high and dry. At least tell me what you know about the cure." Tyler hesitated for a moment, debating whether he could trust her or not.

"Please?" Hayley pleaded. Katherine had been bugging her for new information for days now, not that Tyler or Will knew that. Tyler sighed. And so he told her everything.

* * *

"You need a Bennet witch to unlock Silas' tomb," Hayley explained. "And I doubt Bonnie would help you. She's busy working for professor crazy." Hayley exited Tyler's house and entered her car. She somewhere to go.

"A Bennet witch?" Katherine asked. "Why?"

"Something about the Bennet family tree being descendants of Qetsiyah, some old hag who created the immortality spell and trapped Silas on an island." There was silence on the other end. Hayley took out her keys and started her car. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's a problem." She paused. "Need anything else?"

"No, not really. Thanks Hayley."

"No problem." Hayley hung up and drove away from Tyler's house. After Shane had told her of his brilliant plan to raise her parents from the dead, she had ditched him. It was time to take matters into her own hands. The professor was obviously crazy, which meant that there might be a chance that her parents were alive. And she knew someone who could help her find out. Hayley pressed the gas pedal harder. She didn't want to be late to her meeting with Klaus. They had agreed to meet outside of town, about forty minutes away. And as she left, she was unaware of Will's presence across the street, lingering on every word she had said on her phone call to Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Katherine found Elijah asleep on lawn chair. She stopped to look at him. He looked so peaceful. A breeze brushed through his hair, and Katherine couldn't imagine that this man, this 1000 year old man, was capable of hurting anyone. But that wasn't true. He had hurt her.

"Elijah?" She whispered. She shook him gently. Elijah opened his eyes groggily. "I have to go to New Orleans for a few days to take care of some business. I'll be back." Torn about what to do next, she kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled at him and left.

Hayley had said that she needed a descendant of the witch Qetsiyah to open Silas' tomb for the cure. Bonnie Bennet sure as hell wouldn't have lifted a finger to help her, even if she wasn't under the influence of the crazy professor. Thankfully, her network of spies had come through again. There was another witch family, the Deveraux family, who just so happened to be loosely related to that Qetsiyah bitch. Specifically, there were two sisters that could help her.

Quickly packing her clothes, she opened the door to leave pausing what to say next. She couldn't use the "I love you," card right now. The time wasn't right. So instead, she settled her saying "Bye, Elijah. I'll call you." And as she got onto a plane set for New Orleans, she realized that she just might miss him a little.

* * *

"Katherine?" Sophie Deveraux exclaimed. "Oh my god. Jane-Anne! Come!" Throwing down her dishtowel, she ran and hugged the vampire. Katherine almost fell over. Damn. The witch was strong.

"Hey Sophie," she exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "Nice place," she remarked. Katherine scanned the empty bar. It was an hour past closing time, and it seemed like it had been a busy night. "Can I have a beer?"

"Of course," Sophie remarked. "Closing time was an hour ago, and we're just cleaning up. But was can make an exception." She motioned for her sister to pour Katherine a glass. "On the house, for an old friend." Katherine took a few sips before placing the glass on the table."

"I would be lying if I said that I came here to visit you," Katherine started. She paused, thinking about what to say next. "But you guys would know if was lying. Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Anything," Jane-Anne said. "What do you need?" She placed all the shot glasses from the table into the dishwasher.

"I need to get to the cure, the one you're great great great grandmother created. Me and a few others have gone crazy looking for it, and I came to ask her some information. Also, a little help."

"But I thought you like being a vampire," Sophie exclaimed. Jane-Anne looked mildly confused.

"I do," Katherine replied hastily. "Trust me. The last thing I want to do is take it. It's for…a friend."

"That's sweet," Jane-Anne said. She proceeded to wipe the bar counter vigorously. "But I thought you said that you and a few others were looking for it." Katherine nodded.

"But, there's only one cure," Sophie whispered quietly.

"Only one cure?" Katherine echoed. She shoved the fact aside, for it didn't necessarily ruin her plans to gain her freedom. "It doesn't matter. One dose is enough. I need you guys to open the spell placed on his tomb, after we find the location of his burial place."

"But the cure was meant for Silas," Jane-Anne reminded her softly. Sophie whirled around to face her sister.

"If Silas hasn't woken up by now, he probably won't wake up later. Besides. His tomb has a sealing spell. He won't be able to get out even if he was awake."

"I guess," Jane-Anne replied hesitantly.

"Just lift the spell for me, and I'll go in and grab the cure. You guys can reseal the tomb when I'm done," Katherine suggested. Jane-Anne shook her head, and even Sophie looked down sheepishly. "What's wrong?" Katherine demanded.

"Our blood line is so loosely tied to Qetsiyah that I doubt we could perform the spell even if we wanted to," Jane-Anne explained. "The spell requires someone with Qetsiyah's blood, and ours is do diluted that the spell wouldn't work anyway. The only family with enough of Qetsiyah's heritage is the Bennet family. I think they live in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Crap," Katherine muttered. "The other people looking for the cure, they want it first. They have a Bennet witch, and I highly doubt that Klaus-"

"Wait. Klaus is looking for the cure?" Sophie asked coldly.

"Yea. He wants to turn his precious doppelganger in Mystic Falls back into a human. He wants to create his hybrids again." The sisters exchanged looks before diving in.

"Look. If you can get to the island first, then you can snatch the cure right under the hyrbrid's nose when the spell is lifted off the tomb." Sophie looked at her sister. "We can't allow him to create more hybrids. It's not the way of nature."

"But I don't even know where the tomb is," Katherine whined miserably.

"Neither do we. But I think I know someone who can help. Have you ever heard of the hunter's curse?" Jane-Anne asked. Katherine shook her head. "A witch cast a spell on five men, who were charged to kill vampires with every last breath they had. And every vampire they killed, a tattoo would grow on their bodies. After a while, the meaning of the tattoos was lost to the next generations of hunters, but we witches remember. The tattoo would spread and grow into-"

"A map," Katherine finished excitedly. "A map to the tomb." She picked up her beer glass and drank the entire thing in one shot. "Happen to know any hunters?"

"As a matter of fact, we do."

* * *

Hayley was sick of Shane lying to her. The professor had lied to her, and she didn't like it. Hopefully, Klaus would shed some light on her current predicament. He had to know where her parents were. He had to.

As she pulled in to a truck stop, she thought about how she would explain to Katherine that she was going to look for her birthparents instead of being her spy in Mystic Falls. Although Katherine had been a great friend, it was time for Hayley to find her family. But she better leave out the part where she had arranged this meeting with Klaus. Katherine sure wouldn't like that.

Will pulled in behind Hayley's car, silently getting out and hiding behind a truck. He had heard her full conversation with Katherine's doppelganger, Elena, outside Tyler Lockwood's house. He was truly unaware of the fact that the person on the other end of the phone had been Katherine herself. He moved in fast, grabbing Hayley by the neck and throwing her down. Nothing was going to ruin the life he would build with his fiancée. And his fiancée wanted the werewolf dead. Just as he was going to rip out Hayley's heart, a hand clamped his shoulder and spun him around.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," Klaus said. Will watched in horror as Klaus' fangs grew, and the hybrid lunged at his neck. Klaus smiled and watched the vampire stumble away. Wiping the blood off his mouth, he offered a hand to Hayley on the ground. She hesitantly took it. "This is what happens to the _friends_ of Katherine Pierce," Klaus chuckled. "She sent him to kill you." Hayley slowly recovered from the shock, determined to kill the scheming vampire bitch.

"I was spying for her," she muttered angrily. "But I just told her that you guys were looking for the cure, and that you had a Bennet witch." Klaus pondered the information.

"That's quite alright, sweetheart. She can't get in our way now. Besides, Katerina won't be causing much trouble any longer."

* * *

"There's a man named Gavin Vaughn in Chicago. He's a hunter, but I'm not exactly sure how many vampires he's killed." Sophie struggled to remember. "Three, maybe four?" Katherine scoffed.

"Well how many vampires does he need to kill to complete the tattoo?" She asked.

"About thirty," Jane-Anne replied. "The good news is that there's plenty of vampires in Chicago, but you're going to have to train the hunter." Katherine got up to leave.

"Thanks guys," she said. "You've all been a great help. Can you by any chance come up to help? Even if you're not able to unseal the tomb, witches are better than having no witches." Jane-Anne looked at her sister.

"We can't leave," Sophie said. "We can't even perform any magic. Marcel won't let us."

"Marcel? Who's Marcel?"

"He's the vampire who runs the city. No magic allowed. It's been a nightmare," Jane-Anne sighed. "He owns everyone in the city. By day, he and a small group of select vampires roam around town with their daylight rings. At night, well, lets just say he owns the nightlife around here. It's not safe to be out at night."

"And one more thing," Sophie remarked. "Silas has been desiccated for over a thousand years. Even more. His hands are around the cure, and his grip will be like stone. Even with your vampire abilities, you wouldn't be able to grab the cure from him. So bring a few drops of blood with you. About three. No more. You don't want him to wake up. Believe me. None of us do."

"Three drops should be enough to loosen his grip and get the cure," Jane-Anne continued. "We don't want him roaming around. There's no way of knowing for sure that the Bennet witch will reseal the tomb."

"Thanks guys," Katherine said. She pulled out her phone and called Elijah. He picked up after one ring. It was a sign that she still had him hooked around her finger. "Hey. I'm still in New Orleans right now but I'm heading up to Chicago tomorrow. Can you meet me there?"

"Of course, Katerina. May I ask about the purpose of this delightful trip?"

"There's a way to find out where the tomb is," Katherine explained. "We won't be able to enter it because of a sealing spell, but we can wait for Klaus and the others to show up. We'll be waiting for them there."

"And the answer is in Chicago? What could possibly lead us to a tomb that's been hidden for over 2000 years?" _I knew this was a fool's errand_, he thought to himself.

"A vampire hunter. You've heard of the five hunters before, haven't you?"

"Yes," Elijah replied surprised. "I've met them. And you say that there's a hunter in Chicago?"

"Exactly. His tattoo will grow into a map. But he has to kill vampires to grow his tattoos," Katherine said hesitantly. Would he continue to help her? Elijah sighed on the other end.

"I am quite aware of the hunter's tattoo, Katerina. And I believe that there are a few dishonorable vampires in Chicago that I wouldn't mind in a box." Katherine broke into a smile. "Besides, I promised that I'd help you. You can trust me. I always keep my word."

"Thank you," Katherine managed. "I honestly don't know what to say. You're giving me this chance to trade the cure for my freedom." She switched the phone to the other ear. "I love you," she blurted. Silence.

"I love you too, Katerina. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words."

"I'll see you in two days," Katherine replied. "And then, you can hear those words as many times as you want." She hung up, facing two surprised witches.

"I though you were stealing the cure away from Klaus," Sophie accused. "Not trading it for you're freedom."

"Ladies, relax. I lied on the phone. I don't plan to trade the cure with Klaus for my freedom. I plan to shove it down his throat."

* * *

As Katherine left, Sophie and Jane-Anne had to admit that the vampire's plan was not a bad one. Witches have been trying to kill Klaus for years, and now, the time was ripe. If Katherine failed, they entertained with the idea of attempting to kill Klaus themselves after they got rid of Marcel. But that was only if Katherine failed.

* * *

**Note: Keep in mind that a part of Katherine is using Elijah, although she learns to love him later. So their love story might have a bit of a bumpy start, but that's what happened in the show. Keep reading! Also, the witches in New Orleans and the hunter are actually really in the show, in case you guys haven't watched THE ORIGNALS premiere or the episode on the island.**

**Note: Check out my newer fanfiction concerning Tom Riddle and his time spent at Hogwarts through the eyes of his fellow student. Although it doesn't have as amazing a following then my Kalijah couple, it's still worth taking a peek.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Chicago_

Elijah felt her arms wrap around his waist. He winced before straightening his back. "What were you doing in New Orleans, Katerina?"

"I was fixing things up with my blood supplier," she said, handing him a blood bag. "I know you hate it when I drink from humans, so I decided to try it your way for a while." A lie. Elijah took the blood bag from her and began to drink. What had she really doing in New Orleans? She took out her own blood bag and returned to where Elijah was standing on the balcony. "You owe me big time for this," she said jokingly. Pulling the cap of the blood bag, she inched it slowly until the stale syrup had touched her lips. After taking a few sips from the blood bag, she screwed the cap back on. Elijah had his half-filled blood bag perched on the balcony. He seemed deep in thought. "Drink," she complained. "I went through a lot of trouble to get you that." Another lie. "I even had to compel the airplane attendants to keep the bags in the refrigerator so that they wouldn't spoil." Another lie.

"I see," was Elijah's only reply. Katherine frowned, but then proceeded to survey the suite that he had rented for them. There was a piano in the living room, and a fireplace at the end. Expensive couches and rugs were littered around the room. There was one bedroom and one bathroom, and both were the size of an average school classroom. Katherine had to admit that Elijah had great taste when it came to picking the places that they would stay.

"I always wanted to play the piano," Katherine said, running her hands along the keys of the instrument. "I only know two songs, but after I trade the cure for my freedom, I guess I could learn how to play." Elijah gritted his teeth. Lies! The woman lied more than she breathed, and it upset him how spontaneous her tales flew from her mouth. What happened to his Katerina? Yes, he had to admit that a part of him still may love her. But she was making it extremely difficult for him to continue caring for her. Yes, they had kissed. And yes, she had admitted that she loved him. But how much of that was the truth? Or was it, in fact, all a lie?

"Katerina," Elijah said stiffly. "I think I would be easier if we were both honest with one another." He turned to face her. "Look at us, dancing around the truth. We both know that you're lying. So tell me, my dear. What do you intend to do with the cure once it is in your possession?" Katherine swallowed nervously. Damn. He knew.

"Sorry for lying," Katherine replied mischievously, quickly regaining her wits. "And I'm not going to tell you. Its my little secret." Elijah narrowed his eyes. "I'm on vervain," Katherine managed. "So don't bother compelling me." She swallowed hardly. The pair of them stood facing each other. _She's scared of me_, Elijah realized at last.

"I hadn't thought to consider that," he said flatly. "I have too much respect for you to do that." Katherine's position didn't waver. He turned and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Katherine sighed and relaxed her posture, recalling what _really _happened in Chicago… and the events that led up to Will's untimely ending.

* * *

Will stumbled away from the truck stop, into the wilderness behind. The pain radiating from his neck was unbearable. Stopping to rest, he placed his hand on a tree to catch his breath. Putting pressure on his throbbing neck, he stumbled forward before falling onto the earth. He didn't know how long he lay there. All he knew was that he felt tired. And sick. And hungry. Fighting his drooping eyelids, Will made one last attempt to lift himself off the forest ground, but collapsed onto the mossy bed. He turned to look at the sky, and darkness swirled around him. Deciding to stay there and rest for a while, he succumbed to his desire to sleep. He then began to hallucinate.

_ Damon Salvatore hadn't returned to his bar for days. Every time the door opened, Will would look over in hope that the vampire had walked in. However, each time, he was disappointed. At first, Will's main problem was that his customer orders were pilling up, and he had no new IDs to work with. Unfortunately, Damon hadn't shown up with any IDs in a while. It had been a week since he had disappeared. _

_The door opened again and thudded shut. By now, Will had been accustomed to the disappointment, and refused to let his hopes rise again. He continued to wash the counters of his bar, while humming to the music coming from onstage. Feeling a new presence standing at the corner of the room in the dark, Will made his way over and took out a pen and paper. "Excuse me," he asked. "Would you like anything to drink?" The mysterious figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing a young woman with long, dark, curly hair. _

"_Actually, yes. Do you by any chance, have any red elixir in store?" The woman asked quietly. A vampire. The woman was a vampire. Will immediately stood up straighter. He motioned for her to follow him, and he led her to the back of his bar. The vampire continued to follow him into a storage room, where Will introduced her to one of his bartenders. He watched the woman carefully drink, impressed with her self control. Most vampires were messy when they fed. But the woman bit her lip, letting a drop of blood fall on her victim's wound. Immediately, the skin began to knit itself together. When the wound was fully healed, the vampire looked into the bartender's eyes. "You never met me, and you won't remember this night at all. Now go." Then she turned to Will. "My name is Katherine. Katherine Pierce." She held out her hand._

"_I'm Will," Will replied, taking her hand. And so they struck a deal. Katherine served as Damon's replacement for two years, stealing IDs and helping Will make them for other vampires. And during those two years, Will began to fall in love with the 500 year old vampire. He loved to listen to her talk about the places she had been, the people she had met, and most of all, he loved it when she talked about herself. _

_Every night, he would ask her to turn him, and every day, she would say no. But one day, late at night when the bar had emptied, she said yes to his request. She would bestow her immortality to him, but for a price. She wanted to feed off of him, and Will consented. Will watched her beautiful face turn into something else entirely, and she drew her fangs. Will went numb, and he moaned as she continued to drink. After feeling satisfied with her meal, she drew back, and began to bite into her wrist. But Will stopped her, remembering something. There was something that he wanted to try while he was still human. Taking Katherine's face into his hands, he kissed her. And the vampire kissed him back._

_Katherine, however, had an ulterior motive to caving in his demands. What Will didn't know was that the woman had been playing with his emotions for her own enjoyment. She loved the power she had over men. Katherine had decided that Will would make an excellent addition to her network of spies, but it just so happened that his price was immortality and sex. She was hesitant on the first demand, but was happy to oblige to the latter._

_Will lifted her upon onto the bar counter, greedily kissing her with his lips, while undressing her with his hands. It only took a moment for the vampire to tear off his clothes and toss them aside. Katherine let him drink in her body, before kissing him again. She felt him pull her off the counter and push her against the wall roughly. But she was not satisfied yet.. He was painfully inexperienced, but Katherine enjoyed herself nonetheless. The two of them made love to each other for hours. And when they were both satisfied and sweaty, Katherine fed Will her blood and proceeded to snap his neck._

Will awoke to the smell of blood. He followed the scent, hallucinating about Katherine and Damon. Finally, he found the source of where the scent was coming from; a hospital nurse who had a gaping wound in her neck. The woman was limping to her car, blood spurting from the cut on her neck. As he stepped into the open to approach her, he was suddenly swept aside and pinned to a tree. Was it Damon Salvatore? He found himself caught in yet another hallucination. He hallucinated back to the time when he and Damon were still friends. "Buddy," he whispered weakly. "I think there's something wrong with me." He showed him his neck wound, and heard Damon mutter something incoherently. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his chest, and he felt Damon plunge his hand into his chest. He felt nothing else.

Katherine waited for Will to pick up his phone. However, Will was not the one to answer. "Hello?" She heard Damon ask. Katherine quickly hung up, smiling to herself. Will was dead. She was right that he wouldn't have survived his encounter with Damon. She turned around to admire her handiwork. Will's entire apartment was drenched in kerosene, a flammable liquid that burned well. However, something caught her eye in the corner of the living room. It was a satin box, and when she opened it, it revealed a sparkling ring. Katherine stared at it for several minutes. The ring was exquisitely beautiful, and undoubtedly must have cost a fortune. What was that feeling? The tugging at her heart grew stronger. Was that humanity? Pushing the doubt aside and tucking the ring into her pocket, she lit a match and tossed it onto the floor. Katherine felt no remorse as she walked out of the apartment. Hayley was dead. Will was dead. All her loose ends were tied up. If anything, her cruelness proved that she had pushed aside all feelings of her humanity, right? Now, she had to think about what she would do once she arrived in Chicago. There was the hunter, Gavin Vaughn, which she needed to find. And then there was Elijah. Somehow, she wasn't entirely convinced that the original was completely under her spell. But Katherine quickly nudged that thought aside. She had never failed to seduce a man. Will was proof of that. She would make Elijah fall head over heels in love with her, if he wasn't desperately in love with her already. She convinced herself that this time, there would be no twinge of regret standing in her way when she betrayed Elijah.

* * *

The tension in the room had been so consuming. Katherine was sure that he was going to kill her. As of now, the danger seemed less imminent, but it was still present nonetheless. Quickly taking the elevator to the lobby, she walked out into the street and immediately turned into a chocolate store on the corner.

"Two pounds of dark chocolate, please." Katherine asked. The vender raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything, noting her distress. Katherine grabbed the bags, paid, and nodded her thanks. Then she made her way outside and began to chew on the chocolate bars. What was she going to do? She still needed to find the hunter, Gavin, who was somewhere in Chicago. She also needed to fix things with Elijah, which was proving to be difficult. The man could see straight through her. To be honest, it was insulting. For hundreds of years, she had survived by thriving off the lust of men. But Elijah didn't even seem relatively attracted to her at all. What was she doing wrong? There was once a time when he may have loved her, but that was when she was Katerina, not Katherine. And back then, she didn't need to perform a show. Katerina was authentic. Every single part of her was real. Elijah had fallen in love with _that_ girl. Now all Katherine had to do was become _that_ girl again. But how? She needed to think.

While Katherine was off scheming, she was unaware of the presence following her. Elijah had chuckled when she came out of the chocolate store with all that chocolate. It wasn't surprising, though. Throughout his lifetime, he had realized that people who move from place to place, never really settling, needed something to hold on too. A lifeline of some sort. And now, he was pretty sure that he had discovered Katherine's lifeline; chocolate. It stunned him to see how much the woman could eat. The bags she held seemed to be filled with endless amounts of chocolate, and the woman seemed to be devouring them like it was nothing. He followed her as she walked across the city, making her way to a small tunnel. What was she doing? After watching her compel a man to let her ride with him, she climbed into the back of his truck.

"Can you just drive through the tunnel?" Katherine asked, placing the bags of chocolate on the seat beside her. She pointed to the tunnel on the left.

"Yeah, why?" The driver asked. It was an elderly man, who seemed to be in his early 70s. The man seemed kind enough, and there was a picture of his grandkids taped to the windshield. Katherine took an immediate liking to him.

"Have you ever read _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_?" She asked.

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"Ever since I've read it, I've been doing this to clear my mind."

"Doing what?" To answer his question, Katherine stood up and climbed onto the back of the truck. She spread out her arms and felt the wind blow through her hair as they drove through the tunnel. All her troubles were forgotten, and were pushed to the very corners of her mind. Katherine felt infinite, as the characters in the story had felt. When they reached the end of the tunnel, she said, "Let's do it again." Chuckling, the driver turned his truck around and went back into the tunnel for a second round.

Nearby, Elijah stood dumbfounded by this sudden change of events. One minute, the woman could not stop telling lies. The next, she was shedding the truths of her soul in this one, singular moment. He had never read _Perks of being a Wallflower_ himself, but something told him that this journey through the tunnel had changed her. She went into the tunnel as Katherine. When she came out, he swore she had become someone different; Katerina.

* * *

Elijah wasn't in the hotel room when Katherine got back. Since she wasn't the least bit tired, she decided to try to play the piano. The only songs she knew were twinkle twinkle little star, and Mary had a little lamb. However, the moment her fingers touched the keys, it was clearly obvious that she had no musical talent whatsoever.

"What in the world is that horrible noise?" Elijah asked, covering his ears. Katherine gave him a dark look.

"That was my pathetic attempt at trying to play the piano." She tried again to play the first few notes of Mary had a little lamb again, but to no prevail. "Ugh! It's impossible." She slammed the piano a bit to hardly, and the piano broke in two. Sighing in frustration, she flipped the piano, causing it to crash into the wall. Elijah chuckled.

"I guess I'll have to pay for that," he remarked, smiling. Katherine stood there, gaping like a fish.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to do that…" She picked up the broken pieces of the piano and looked at him hopelessly. "I'll pay you back. I swear."

"It's fine. Let's just go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

"You mean you're still helping me find the hunter?" Katherine asked She widened her eyes in surprise. What had changed in the time she was gone? Elijah was definitely going to leave her before when he discovered that she was false. What was he playing at? Whatever it was, she certainly wasn't going to give up anything. She was too smart for that, and he knew it. "I thought you weren't going to help me anymore." Elijah shrugged.

"I'll help you, Katerina. I gave you my word that I would help you. And no matter how secretive and difficult you will make this be, I _never_ go back on my word." Katherine smiled. But this time, it was genuine. "And I _would_ like to be friends if I _must_ work with you," Elijah continued. Katherine took a few seconds to ponder his words.

"I guess," She replied. Then she looked down. "Honesty wouldn't hurt either," she murmured. "But I'm warning you now, don't expect much. Honesty isn't my thing."

"I understand. It took me a while to trust others. And trust must be earned." He paused. "I'll be honest with you if you promise to try and return the favor."

"I'll try. But no guarantees," She warned. It was quiet for a moment. "I guess we should go to bed," she said, breaking the silence. Her cheeks went red, suddenly aware of what she was suggesting. There was only one bedroom!

"It's fine, I'll take the couch," Elijah said. He took a blanket from the closet. "You can sleep in the bedroom." Katherine shook her head, taking the blanket from him.

"No. You paid for the room, so you get to sleep in the bed." She put the blanket down on the couch and put her hands on her hips. It was clear that she wasn't going to argue on this.

"If you insist."

"I do insist," Katherine countered. "Oh don't give me that look. Its' fine, honestly. You don't have to be a gentlemen _all_ the time." Her face lit up. "You see what I did there? I was _honest_."

"That doesn't count," Elijah retorted, chuckling to himself. He made his way to the bedroom, pausing and turning back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now leave! Or are you going to stay at watch my change?"

Later that night, Elijah climbed out of bed quietly and approached the sleeping vampire in the living room. She looked so peaceful and quiet, like a child. Elijah stroked her cheek softly, and then proceeded to carry her into the bedroom. "Goodnight, Katarina," he whispered softly. Tucking her in, he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 1_

I'm going to go mad. I swear. I honestly don't know what to think of Elijah. Yesterday, I swear that he was about to tear my heart out. I mean what is that? He has this annoying habit of literally reaching inside someone's chest, and pulling out their heart. Not only is that probably painful, but its rude.

Today, I woke up in the bedroom. In the bedroom! Didn't I fall asleep on the couch last night? I vaguely remember someone picking me up and moving me. It was probably Elijah. Damn him and his honor. Why does he have to make it so hard for me to hate him? And the thing is, I _need_ to hate him. How else is my plan going to work?

And I still have a lot to do. First, I need to find the hunter and hope that he hears me out before he kills me. No biggie. Maybe I should bring Elijah along. Or not. But then again he can't be killed, so its not like the hunter can cause some serious damage. If I _did_ bring him along though, we'd be forced to talk to each other. I'd have no choice but to tell the truth because the man has a damn lie detector in his head. Oh, the choices. Should I let him come? The chances of me dying versus the chances of actually having an honest conversation with Mr. Fancy Pants. Why is my life so hard?

I need chocolate. I need to get out of this bed. But wait! I can hear him outside in the living room. I think I'll take a nap for a few hours…

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 2_

Who am I kidding? I can't wait him out. He's over a thousand years old! Hmm. That window suddenly looks like a very interesting escape route…Shit. He's coming.

* * *

Elijah stepped into the bedroom with a blood bag in hand. Katherine immediately winced when she saw it. But Elijah barely noticed. Katherine lay above the covers of the bed, leaving her body exposed in her skimpy nightgown. Almost nothing was left to the imagination, and Elijah found his eyes glued to her body.

"Do I have too?" She complained. "We're in a city jam packed full of delicious people?" She took the blood bag anyway and cringed before lower her neck to taste the stale liquid. Slowly but surely, the bag grew smaller and smaller until its contents were gone. "Ugh. It's disgusting." She handed Elijah the empty bag.

"Now was that so bad?" Elijah asked, ignoring her last comment. Katherine stuck out her tongue at him. Elijah tried to look away. But honestly, was the wall as interesting as the woman in front of him?

"Thanks," she murmured sheepishly. "Thanks for moving me to the bed."

"Your welcome. It was no big deal." Yes, the wall was definitely not as interesting.

"Yes, it was," Katherine insisted. "I told you. This is your room. You paid for it. I'm just a guest."

"Exactly. And a host must always provide for his guests." Katherine glared at Elijah, and his lips curved into a smile. She continued to glare at him for a few minutes, before whacking him with a pillow.

"Ugh! You're so annoying."

"Katerina, I know you love my bed, but I think it is time for me to kick you out." He received two more thwackings for his comment. "Hey! Hey! We have to find your hunter, remember?" She paused to think about it, and thwacked him one last time.

"Fine." Katherine got up from the bed and made her way to her suitcase, which remained untouched. She dragged her suitcase into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. But soon, she realized that getting dressed was harder than she thought. Since when did she start having trouble dressing herself? Would she look better in a dark blue top or a dark green top? And then the forbidden question, which one would Elijah like? Elijah sighed loudly from behind the door, signaling her that she was taking a long time. Quickly throwing on the dark blue top with some black jeans and heels, she looked at herself in the mirror to examine her work. Wait. Did she look…fat in this top? A knock at the door broke her train of thought. Tossing all her clothes back into her suitcase, she opened the bathroom door and ran straight into Elijah. "Sorry," she murmured and weaseled past him, heading for the front door.

"Wait. I have a gift for you," Elijah said. He disappeared, and came back with a rectangular box wrapped in fancy paper. Katherine raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he just smiled and nodded for her to proceed. Sighing loudly, Katherine tore open the wrapping paper and threw off the lid of the box. She stared at it's contents for several minutes.

"Chocolate," Elijah said proudly. Her eyes were fixated on the chocolate. But then she turned to look up at him, and she didn't look happy. Instead, she glared at him furiously.

"That was private!" She yelled, throwing the box on the ground and shoving him. "What did you do? Follow me?" Elijah looked wildly confused.

"But I thought you-"

"Did you see me in the tunnel? Of course you did." She turned around and put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and murmuring incoherently to herself. "Damn. Damn. Damn. I should have known… Why can't you just leave me alone?" Elijah opened the front door, making Katherine turn around. His face was like stone.

"I gave you my word that I would help you. Until my task is done, I guess you're stuck with me. Now let's go," he said coldly. "We have to go find your hunter." Katherine swallowed angrily before hitting him with her shoulder as she walked out the door.

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 3_

I have to write this fast because Elijah's sitting right next to me in the car. No doubt he'll try to read every single word I'm writing because he's a SNEAKY LITTLE SPY. Okay. Maybe I might have overreacted a bit, but can you really blame me? That was private. PRIVATE. And now Mr. Fancy Pants beside me knows about the tunnel thingy and my chocolate obsession. But the chocolate he gave me was good, though. It was _really_ good.

Sophie and Jane-Anne told me that Will's apartment had successfully been burnt to a crisp. Good. Now nothing can trace me back to New Orleans. They also told me where to find Gavin Vaughn, because they had a friend do a tracking spell. Honestly, I don't understand why they don't do it themselves. Who's Marcel anyway, and why are they so afraid of him? If I had the time, I could have killed him myself.

So I guess Elijah is coming with me to see Gavin. I didn't really have a choice though because Elijah insisted on coming with me anyway. It's ironic because although he's cross with me, he's still… protective? I don't know. But he's made it clear that he's here only because he's bound by his word. I should look on the bright side and take comfort that he takes his vows seriously. I should be safe, I think. But right now, I'm not sure who I should be more afraid of; Klaus, Gavin, or Elijah. Shit. He's slowing down the car.

"We're here," Elijah said. I look out the window and see that we have pulled up in front of a bar. Of course. "I'll circle around and look for a spot to park. Wait here." I nod quickly and get out of the car. After watching his car turn around the corner, I walk through the front doors of the bar. Like hell I'm waiting for _him_. Isn't he supposed to be helping _me_? I mean seriously. First he says he VOWS to help me, and then pushes me around like I'm a kid. MAKE UP YOU MIND!

Wait. I think I see Gavin. He's probably the creepy looking guy in the corner, right? Yea, I think that's him.

* * *

Vampire. There was a vampire in the bar. Although he was sitting away from he front door, he knew. He just knew. Gavin turned around and looked to see the new arrival, and saw a beautiful young woman around her early twenties. What a shame to have her human life ended so young! But Gavin was a kind man, so he would end her misery quickly. Taking a sip of his drink, he made sure that the vervain syringe was safely hidden away in his pocket. The vampire was twenty feet away. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Suddenly, the woman was right in front of him. She flashed him a smile, and Gavin fought the urge to stab her right then and there. The vampire was lucky that there were still a few people in the bar.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Katherine." She held out her hand, and he reluctantly took it. Surprisingly, the vampire continued to hold his hand, and her eyes kept running up and down his arms. _The tattoo_, he realized. _She's looking for the tattoo_. However, like many others, she could not seem to find the tattoo. Disappointed, the vampire turned away, murmuring her apologies, and Gavin striked. Quickly stabbing her with the vervain syringe, he caught the vampire as she fell limp. Gavin dragged her to the back door of the bar, and propped the door open with a brick. The hunter then proceeded to drop the girl into the middle of an abandoned alleyway and turned to closed the back door. When he came back, the vampire was gone. Looking around wildly, he readied another vervain syringe. Suddenly, he was a few inches off the ground, pinned to the wall by a strong grip around his neck. Damn. The vampire was sneaky.

"Bitch," He croaked hoarsely. The hunter then proceeded to plunge his vervain syringe into her forearm. The vampire, Katherine, didn't even flinch. She smiled at him wickedly and without wavering, she pulled the syringe out of her arm, the arm she was using to choke him, and threw him on the floor. Not wasting a single moment, Gavin drew his gun and fired several shots. But the vampire was fast! She stepped aside using her supernatural speed to deflect two of the bullets that he fired. For the third bullet, she used her elbow and moved it sideways, redirecting the bullet to hit the wall. Her elbow was bleeding, but the wound healed quickly and she didn't seem to mind. Gavin quickly threw his empty gun down and pulled out a vervain grenade. Katherine quickly kicked the grenade out of his hand and into the air, where it exploded harmlessly.

"Stop!" she yelled. "I'm trying to help you." Gavin looked back and forth, scanning for an exit. "I know what the tattoos mean." That got his attention.

"What? You can't even see them. No one can."

"I can't see them, but others can," she insisted. "Look. If you give me a chance, I can explain. Please. I promise I won't hurt you." Gavin looked around nervously, settling his gaze on the figure behind her.

"What about him?" he asked. "Will he hurt me?"

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 4_

I think I'm grounded. Can Fancy Pants even do that? Plus it's entirely his fault. If he hadn't demanded me to wait for him, I probably would have waited for him anyway. Ok, that's a lie. But can't he learn not to treat me like I'm two or something?

"Elijah, stop treating me like a baby." I yanked my arm away from his grasp. I have to shake my wrist a few times because it fell asleep. Damn, he has a tough grip.

"I'll stop treating you like a baby when you start acting like an adult, Katarina." He shoved the unconscious hunter into the trunk of his car and motioned me to come. I shake my head.

"I'm walking," I say furiously. "I'm sick and tired of you always bossing me around and treating me like I'm just some spoiled little girl. I can take care of myself, Elijah. I've been doing it for 500 years." Elijah glared at me.

"Fine. Walk. But I'm trying to help you, can't you see? You just can't look past your stubbornness-"

"Stubbornness?" I exclaimed in outrage. Me? Stubborn? What a joke. "You're really one to talk," I say. "Weren't you crushing over Tatia for hundreds a years? I hear that you still haven't moved on…I may be stubborn, but at least I know when to give up." Elijah gets into his car and stares ahead. I bit my lip, nervously. "Look. I'm sorry. That was too far." But I'm not sure if he heard the last part because he drove off literally 70 miles over the speed limit.

Did I mention that the bar was 30 minutes away from the hotel? I didn't bring cash for a cab, and besides, I really needed time to collect my thoughts. When I finally got back to the hotel, I tried to apologize. I really did.

"Go to your room, Katarina," was his only reply. I was too tired to argue. But there he went again, didn't he? Bossing me around? Right? Right? So here I am, writing this in the bedroom. I'm still a little upset with Elijah, but I think I feel a little guiltier about what I said. And I think I have a bigger issue with the fact that I made him upset, then with the fact that I just may have ruined my entire plan to make Klaus human. Crap. This isn't a good sign. I'm entering my humanity complex again. Like with Will, I definitely didn't love him. But I still felt a twinge of sadness when I burnt down his apartment. What's happening to me? I'm going to betray Elijah. I have to. The only question is whether or not I'll regret it.

Anyway, Sophie and Jane-Anne gave me a call on my way back from the bar. They were warning me about Silas again (No surprise there). I was literally about to pretend that my phone was dying when they said something rather interesting.

"Katherine, seriously," Jane-Anne warned me through the phone. "If Silas gets his hands on the cure, he'll bring the veil down."

"Honestly guys, I don't care about some stupid piece of clothing-"

"It's not a piece of clothing, you idiot! The veil between the dead and the living." I tried to understand. I really did. But I honestly couldn't wrap my brain around the concept of imaginary veils and other shit like that. Besides, my mind was too occupied with the other things, such as my little fantasy about me and Elijah in a shower. My thumb was literally inching towards the 'end' button' when she said, "Don't you dare hang up on me Katherine Pierce!" I froze. What the hell? How the hell did they know that?

"I wasn't gonna hang up on you," I managed weakly. I heard snorts from the other side of the line.

"Look. There are three dimensions. One is for the living, and sometimes it includes the undead _ahem_ vampires. _Ahem_." I smiled.

"Very subtle, guys. Very subtle."

"The other dimension, the third dimension, is for the dead. Like the actual dead. Like humans who have died. Not like dead people who have died and come alive-"

"Okay, I get it," I interrupted. "Now hurry up before I actually hang up on you guys."

"And the second dimension in the dimension in between. It's for all supernatural creatures that have died. It's different than the third dimension though because the third dimension is only for dead humans. And bloodsuckers like you are-" I stopped Jane-Anne right there.

"Are in the first dimension because technically we are not really dead. Now put your sister on the phone, or I swear I will raise Silas myself." Jane-Anne laughed and I heard shuffling as Sophie took the phone from her sister.

"Now what's this about some veil and these dimensions that your sister so _kindly_ explained to me about?" I asked.

"Silas is a supernatural creature," Sophie explained. "When he dies, he'll enter the second dimension. But the woman he loves was human, and descended to the third dimension when she died."

"Qetsiyah created the second dimension, to keep Silas and said woman apart," Jane-Anne called. "When she died, she went to the second dimension because she was a witch. That's where Silas will go, and she wants to be with him because she loves him."

"And the veil…" I prompted.

"Well the veil separates the dimensions, and keeps Silas apart from his lover. _If_ he comes back becomes _someone_ was careless-" Sophie emphasized.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Anyway, he'll try to bring down the veil between the second and first dimensions. All the dead supernaturals will enter the world of the living, and that wouldn't be pretty."

"No, It wouldn't," I agreed softly. "Look guys. I'll talk to you later." And so the rest of the walk from the bar to the hotel, I thought about what they had said. Could this second dimension exist in the first? Like right now? Could the dead see me walk through the streets of Chicago? That was a creepy thought. Suddenly, the cure and Silas didn't seem as appealing as it did a few minutes ago. I mean what if Will came looking for me? Or Mason Lockwood? I've had a lot of angry boyfriends. I mean boy toys. The idea of them watching me, and maybe even coming into the world of the living, is kinda scary.

But as long as I be careful, I should be fine, right?

* * *

"Gavin, you have a lot of cool toys. I'll give you that," Katherine said. She picked up a vervain grenade and examined it carefully. "But you have no idea how to actually defend yourself. I went slow on you, but another vampire could have easily just come behind you and snap your neck."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you done insulting me now?" The hunter asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Done? I've just gotten started!" Katherine had decided that Gavin needed to be trained before they sent him out into the field. He was completely incompetent though! "Now give me twenty push ups, and don't give me any attitude. You don't do exactly what I say, and I won't tell you what your tattoos mean. Got it?" Gavin glared at her.

"How can you tell me what it means if you can't even see it?" He accused.

"I don't have to read it to know what it means," She retorted. "Now do you want my help or not?" Gavin sighed loudly and begun to do his push ups. Meanwhile, Katherine's mind wandered. Where was Elijah? The Original had immediately disappeared into the bedroom once the hunter had arrived at the hotel.

"Lower. Bend your arms so they make a 90 degree angle," said a deep voice. Katherine turned around to see Elijah leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. He turned and sneered at her. "I hardly understand how you expect this hunter to actually kill any vampires if he can't even do a proper push up."

"I guess I can start with killing you," Gavin muttered under his breath. He continued to do his push-ups, though he lowered his arms to a 90 degree angle, following Elijah's advice. The Original chuckled darkly.

"I take my statement back. The hunter certainly has…flare. Maybe, its his trainer." He glared at Katherine, and Katherine returned his favor.

"Oh and I guess you think that _you're_ the one to do the job? Ha. You always think that you're the best in everything. Isn't that right?" Katherine sneered.

"That's because I _am _the best."

"Don't mind him," she said to Gavin. "Elijah's an elitist, just like his brother, Klaus. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Elijah remained quiet.

"Are you guys fighting?" Gavin asked stupidly.

"No," they both retorted.

"In the 1920s, Klaus was raging about diluted vampire blood lines and shit like that. I guess I'm pretty low on the scale, right Elijah?" Katherine continued. "Hmmm….there was Rose, and then Mary. Who sired Mary again?" Suddenly she was cornered against the wall.

"Stop!" Elijah shouted. "Stop it right now, young lady."

"You're not my parent," Katherine shouted back. "Remember? You're brother killed my parents." Elijah drew back his fist, and Katherine realized that she had gone too far. And then Elijah threw his punch…at the wall a few inches from her face. The wall exploded and Katherine coughed as she accidentally inhaled some of the plaster within the walls. The coughing made her start to tear, and soon enough, tears were streaming down her face. Elijah looked at his hands, speechless. Then, after taking a glance at her tear-streamed face, he was gone. There was faint breeze as he left, and he had moved faster than even Katherine's eyes could follow. "Give me twenty sit ups now," she said hoarsely.

"But are you-"

"Fifty. Now!" Gavin immediately turned in his back and began. Katherine made her way to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror, she hardly even recognized herself. Her face was blotchy and swollen pink, and there was white plaster dust sprinkled in her hair and clothes. After changing clothes, she emerged from the bathroom and arrived in time to see Gavin complete his final sit up.

"Fifty," he panted.

"Liar. I counted. You did 38." Katherine forced a smile. "Its okay though. Lets teach you a little hand to hand combat."

"Okay," Gavin said softly. "But-" Katherine cut him off with a look. It was clear that the vampire didn't want to talk about it now.

"Put your hands up," She instructed. Gavin obeyed. "Now punch me." He hesitated. "Look. Other bloodsuckers aren't going to be as nice. Now punch me." He was fast, Katherine would give him that. But she was faster. Quickly side stepping his punch, she grabbed his arm, and twisted it up his back. The hunter cried out in pain. "Sorry," she apologized, releasing her grip on his arm. He stretched it out, glaring at her. "When fighting a supernatural who is stronger and faster than you, offensive attacks are rarely going to be much use. Fight defensively, but don't try to block. Blocking a punch will probably involve you breaking your arm. Side step like I just did now. It's hard to change the direction of a punch in midair. Now try to side step when I punch you."

"You'll start out slow, right?" He asked warily. "I don't want to get beat up again," the hunter said, holding up his injured arm. Katherine chuckled.

"Fine. I'll start slow." After the first few punches, Gavin got use to sidestepping. But she was only punching at a human speed. Speeding up her punches caused Gavin to focus more, and in turn, he got better and better.

"Faster," he growled. "Faster." Soon, he was dodging punches Katherine threw at him using her vampire speed.

"There's hope for you yet," she panted. She threw a halfhearted punch at the hunter lightly. Gavin then proceed to twist her arm behind her back; the exact same move that Katherine had done on him before. "You're good," she started. "But you don't know everything yet." Katherine bent down and tumbled, throwing Gavin over her shoulder and onto the floor. Suddenly, there was a wooden stake pointed at his throat. Katherine chuckled and helped him up. "Good try, though." Gavin smiled.

"Thanks, vampire-girl. I learned a lot today."

"You're welcome. Anytime. How about you come over on Monday and we continue?"

"Sounds good," Gavin replied. He opened the door to leave, revealing Elijah standing by the elevator. Gavin looked at Katherine, and she nodded.

"It's fine," she mouthed. "Go." Gavin hesitated, and then left quickly, taking the staircase to the left.

"It's a eighteen story walk to the bottom," Elijah chuckled softly as the stairwell door closed. Katherine approached him warily, her hands crossed around her chest.

"We're have you been?" She asked shortly.

"Walking around. But I brought you a present." He handed her another box of chocolates, the same brand as before. She raised an eyebrow, and began to smile. "I saw the other box I gave you was empty," Elijah said quietly. He came closer and brushed his hand against her cheek. "You have plaster in your hair, you know." Smiling he picked out a few pieces of the hard white material. Katherine couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by his face. He was a real mystery. Elijah always seemed proper and reformed. But Katherine could tell that there was something about him, buried deep within all those layers of formality. Who was he _really_?

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 5_

I honestly don't even know where to begin. After Gavin left, guess who appeared? Fancy Pants himself. And everything was going great. More than great, actually.

"Well you obviously know your way to a girl's heart," I remarked jokingly. I couldn't stop eating those damn chocolates! I swear that if I weren't a vampire, I'd literally be 700 pounds. And I'm not really afraid to admit it either. I mean besides drinking blood, eating is my hobby. God, I sound like a fat person. "Seriously, though. I eat my body weight in junk food."

"I've noticed," Elijah replied. I was utterly amazed at how he was able to keep his composure, especially since this afternoon. To him, it seemed like it had never happened. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want a play by play recall about our…fight. But some acknowledgement would be nice. Or an apology. Definitely an apology.

Okay so yes, it was partially my fault as well. _Maybe_ I may have overreacted about the tunnel thingy and my chocolate obsession. And _maybe_ I may have gone to far when I brought up the past. Tatia, Klaus, I literally pissed him off in everyway I possibly could. Okay, okay. I get it. I'm a terrible person. I mean think about it. Elijah has been trying hard to earn my trust, right? And I basically shoved his apologies and attempts up his ass.

Why am I even spending so much time thinking about this? I have more important things to think about. Like Silas. And the stupid veil. And the cure. Shit. Who am I kidding?

So anyway, we talked. That's literally it. Okay, maybe that's a lie. But we talked for a few hours, and it was nice. And I don't want to lie to you, dear diary, because then technically, I'd be lying to myself. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…Anyway, here's what happened.

"Look, Katarina. I apologize for losing my temper at you before. It was uncalled for, and I deeply apologize for my actions." He looked down and straightened his suit nervously. I stared at him.

"Seriously? You're apologizing?"

"Yes." That was it. I started to laugh. And it probably wasn't very attractive either. There was plaster in my hair, and I was all sweaty from my workout with Gavin. Plus, I probably had chocolate in my teeth.

"You-" I was cut off by another fit of giggles. Finally, I managed to calm down enough to form coherent words. "You don't have to apologize. It's my fault! I went too far. Besides, the only damage you did was to the wall." Elijah clearly wasn't happy with my reply. What did he want? Perhaps he just expected me to accept the apology and rub it in his face or something. Thinking about that, it doesn't necessarily seem like a bad idea…

"I hovered," he muttered sheepishly. "Yes, I followed you, and you have every right to be angry. I intruded on a private moment-"

"Elijah? Stop it. Just stop it." I raised my hand to silence him. He opens his mouth to speak but I put a finger to his lips. "There. Is. Nothing. To. Apologize. For." And then I kissed him. But it was an accident, I swear. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Immediately, I drew my face back and covered my mouth. "I didn't mean to," I muttered. "Sorry. I'll just leave now or something." He grabbed my arm.

"Katarina-" I didn't stay to hear the rest of what he said.

So there you have it. I'm a coward, right? But I _have_ to stay away from him. If I develop feelings for this man, it'll make it THAT much harder to betray him. Right now, I need to focus on getting my freedom. That's what's important. Shit. I'll just keep telling myself that…

**So yea, it was a bit long. But hopefully, you enjoyed it! All comments and suggestions are welcomed. And sorry for the varied writing style. I'm trying to jump into the plot as soon as possible to reach the action ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Comments are always welcome. I aim to please!**

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 6_

This past week has been a stressful week. I've made at least twenty chocolate runs to the store down the block, sometimes even appearing more than once a day. Anyway, I had the piano replaced on Wednesday, but didn't have the heart to touch it.

I've gotten no calls from Hayley, which is a good sign because it means that she's dead. Still, now I have no spies in that area. I'm literally blind to all the shit that happens in Mystic Falls, and a lot of important shit goes down there. But maybe I should call Hayley, just to make sure that she's dead. It's not good to leave a loose end just tied. You have to double knot that shit. Wait. I said shit like three times. Make that four. Shit.

But who gives a shit about Hayley? What about Elijah, you might ask?

Okay, so here's the deal. I've been avoiding him. I know, I know.

Ever since the kiss, it's been completely awkward between us. He's pretending like it never happened, which I'm okay with, but I'm not. I know, I'm even confusing myself! Like I don't want to talk about it with him, but at the same time, I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE DAMN KISS.

We say good morning, we have our training session we Gavin until three, and then we avoid each other until nighttime. HE HASN'T MENTIONED A SINGLE THING! It's been driving me crazy. Does he care? Does it really matter to him? I don't even know if it matters to _me_. God, my life is so confusing. And just when I think I have things all figured out, daydreams of Mr. Fancy Pants come back and haunt me. Seriously. Why is he so freaking hot? I can't think about it right now. I'm literally fanning myself and breaking a sweat just thinking about him without a shirt on…

I'm pretty sure that this isn't healthy. I need therapy.

But things have gotten better! Trust me, there was no sarcasm there.

"We need to talk." I immediately winced at my choice of words. But I couldn't help it! All this dancing around and beating around the bush was exhausting! I motioned him to sit beside me on the couch, and he approached cautiously. "For god sakes, Elijah, I'm not going to bite. Now sit!"

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked stubbornly. God, he was so annoying. There it was! Did you see you it? It was a freaking smile! Seriously, I admired the effort to contain it, but I just wanted to slap him in the face.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Nope."

"You know…." I said, drawing out the words.

"The kiss," he finished for me. I nodded. "What about it?" WHAT ABOUT IT? He's lucky he's cute, or else I totally would have wiped that stupid smile off his stupid face. I crossed my legs, glaring at him.

"You know perfectly well about it!" I yelled, slapping him playfully on the arm. "You were on the other end on said kiss. And you've been avoiding talking about said kiss for days!"

"Me? _I've_ been avoiding _you_?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my dear Katarina, but you are mistaken. I believe that _you_ have been avoiding_ me_."

Crap. Was it that obvious?

I fiddled around with my shoelaces before looking up. "Well…"

"Well?" He prompted.

"Would it be possible…" He raised on eyebrow at me. God. I don't think I can do it. Relax. Breathe. Just spit it out.

"Katarina," he sighed. "Honesty, remember? I think you would do well to remember-"

"Time," I blurted out. It felt so good to finally be free of that horrid word, but I immediately regretted it the minute Elijah's beautiful face turned sour.

"Time? I do not understand." I started to fidget nervously. How could I explain this? I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd been this stressed. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I'd been stressed period.

And he looked so _sad_. I don't understand. Is it possible to fear him and pity him at the same time? And how could _I_ make _him_ sad? It's not like he cared or anything. Wait. Shit. No, it's not possible. Nope. He's obviously playing me, trying to get me to spill. Well sorry, Mr. Fancy Pants. You ain't going to win me over _that_ easily. But still, two can play this game, I think. Maybe? I don't know. WHY CAN'T I THINK STRAIGHT?

"I mean that I need some…space," I clarified cautiously. How was he going to react? I held my breath for what seemed like forever before he nodded. "And I have some conditions," I continued.

"Conditions?" He raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Yea. You know, rules and guidelines." I paused. "Number one." Shit. I struggled to think. I really should have thought this through. How many should I make? Two? Three? Three seems fair. "No more talking about the kiss, or anything, until I say so, okay? It's too stressful, and I bite my nails. Look!" I show him my fingers. "My nails are stubs!" He looks mildly amused at this.

"I must say, Katarina, you're nails are truly hideous." I glared at him. "Number two?"

"Yea, yea. Number two." I paused to think again. "Okay. Number two. You can't avoid me anymore when you're upset." He goes to interrupt, but I stop him. "And in return, I won't avoid you. Honesty, remember? We tell each other what we think to avoid that." I motioned at the wall Elijah had punched earlier. He looked sheepishly to the ground. "And three, there's no more awkwardness. Whatever we have, whatever you want to call it, I don't want it to get between us. I want us to still be friends, no matter what happens. Got it?" He stays quiet, thinking silently.

"I agree to your terms," he says quietly, "but have a few conditions of my own." I sigh loudly, but nod. It's only fair that he set some boundaries as well. "One, you can't see anyone else. Not until we settle our differences." Hmmm. Crap. But I guess I could manage…

"I think I can live with that. And two?" I ask. He breathes in deeply before continuing.

"You can't run away." He takes my face in between his hands. "I spent 500 years chasing you, waiting for an answer. I won't spend another 500 years waiting to see if you return my affections." I stared into his eyes, trying to determine his true intentions. Was he serious? Or was this all a game? Finally, I nodded.

"Okay," I managed. He gets off the couch and turns to leave, but stops.

"And another thing, Katarina. Why?"

"Why what?" I ask hoarsely.

"This _time_? Why do you need it? And how long do you plan to keep me waiting? I won't wait forever." He looked down at the floor. I paused to think.

"Well," I replied slowly. "Like the kiss? What does it mean? What does any of this mean?" I motioned around wildly. "How can I rush into something like this?" I rubbed my temples. "I just need to think. I need _time_ to think. And I don't know how much time I'll need, but I promise that I won't leave without letting you know, okay?" I looked up at him. "You have my word." He looked back at me before replying.

"And you have mine." He leaves to change but I stop him.

"Elijah?"

"What?"

"The kiss was real," I say softly. "I promise. It wasn't part of some master plot that I cooked up. It was me, but I'm not sure what it means." I look away. "I'm not sure what anything means anymore."

So there you have it. Feel better now? I know I don't. Right now, I just need to think…actually, I need chocolate.

Where is Fancy Pants and his stupid presents when you need them?

Headcount of the word "shit": 8 (including the one I just said)

Shit. I need to work on my language. ARRGGG!

New headcount: 9

Crap. (See what I did there? Ha! I got a new word besides… the four letter "S" word now)

* * *

Elijah needed to sit and think for a while. The conversation had been necessary, but had raised more questions than answers. Time? The concept was so foreign to him. Hadn't he waited long enough? Wait. What was he thinking? This was Katarina Petrova, the girl who used lies and trickery to get what she wanted. Still, he hadn't sensed any deception in her words. Katarina had been telling the truth about the kiss. But what if he _wanted_ to believe her?

First of all, she hadn't yet revealed her true feelings for him. If the kiss was as real as she claimed, why would she need time? Katarina insisted on time, for whatever purpose. He couldn't help but wonder what she truly needed this _time_ for. Again, she hadn't admitted that she loved him, nor had she confessed that she hated him. What was that third condition? That they remain friends? If anything, the last thing Elijah had in mind was friendship. He wanted courtship, but it troubled him to admit that he wanted to court…_her_.

His family was scattered. He was lonely. She was there. To be honest, Elijah couldn't really be blamed for his current circumstances. It had taken a long time to even admit to himself that maybe, just maybe, he still had feelings for her. But thinking back, all the secrecy surrounding the girl was starting to make his love for her wither. Katarina demanded time and his trust, but how can he trust her when she wouldn't even open up? Trust had to be earned, and so far, he had yet any proof of her valor. In fact, her trip to New Orleans, combined with her lies, had further convinced him that something was wrong.

Besides, Katarina had been the source of conflict between him and his brother Klaus. She had left Elijah and hadn't looked back, forcing him to face the wrath of Klaus alone. It was a pattern, really. She runs away at the first sign of trouble. Stefan and Damon had been abandoned, and so had he. The current situation begged the question, "Why hadn't she disappeared yet?" The only answer was that she still needed something from him. Elijah was determined not to give her anything, no matter what his feelings might tell him.

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness_," Klaus had once told him. For many centuries, Elijah had thought the same way. Until the day he met Katarina.

"_If you do not believe in love, why would you want to live?_" Katarina's words had haunted him for days. But when she left, his brother's words echoed in his mind instead. Elijah had loved her, and it had been his greatest weakness. If he hadn't been so blind, Klaus would have been rid of the curse that had plagued him for centuries. And perhaps, the Original family could have remained intact.

Still, there was still hope. Something had changed in her. Elijah could tell. He could sometimes glimpse a bit of the old Katarina, for instance when she went through the tunnel, and when she stuffed her bodyweight's worth of chocolate into her mouth. Yes, she had made mistakes. But the past was the past, and Elijah was willing to overlook it if she would show some improvement.

* * *

It was ten in the morning on a Saturday, and it was clear that no one wanted to be in the slums of Chicago. Gavin yawned loudly, and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Wake up," she demanded. "If you're not focused, you're going to get hurt, and then your going to cry." She pushed a bundle of stakes into Gavin's arms. "Now put on your big boy underwear, or do I have to buy a bunch of diapers?"

"I don't understand," Gavin complained. "Can't you just bring a bunch of vampires to me and let me stake them?"

"No," Elijah retorted. "The tattoos won't develop that way. It knows when you're cheating."

"So how about if you just turn a bunch of humans and let me stake them?" Katherine glared at him.

"I'm not going to kill a bunch of innocent people just so that they could die."

"We could always visit the Chicago police station," Gavin suggested. "I'm sure that they keep a lot of murderous and ugly prisoners. They're not innocent, right?" Katherine shoved another stack of stakes into his arms.

"Nope. We do it my way." She pointed to an abandoned building. "You see that building over there?" Gavin nodded. "A vampire named Caleb lives there. He's a real nasty guy, and has been trying to get a daylight ring from the witches of Chicago for years. How about you give those witches a break?"

"Stay next to the windows," Elijah advised. "And try to vervain gas every floor, so you could weaken him. If he coughs, it'll be easier to track him." Gavin soaked in the advice, and then ran off towards the building. "I'm not sure that's he's ready," he told Katherine. "And doesn't he need to kill at least twenty five more vampires?"

"Well, we could let him stab _you_ twenty five times and see if the map develops any faster," Katherine suggested jokingly. "But otherwise, we have no other choice. He's going to have to kill twenty five more vampires without dying." She looked up at him. "I think he could do it."

"Or we can let him stab me a couple of times." Katherine laughed but Elijah shushed her. He pointed to his ear. Listen. Katherine nodded and expanded her hearing. Ten feet. Twenty feet. Thirty feet. Fifty feet. Eighty feet.

Gavin stepped quietly through the front door, keeping it wide open. Sunlight poured into the room. Nothing. But that didn't mean that Caleb wasn't on the first floor. Uncapping a vervain gas container, Gavin rolled it along the dark hallway. The gas hissed and made its way to all the rooms on the first floor. He heard the scurrying of mice, a slight creaking of the wood floors, and a quiet screech. Footsteps thundered up the stairs to the second floor. Gavin sighed loudly. The first floor was clear. Keeping his eyes on the staircase, he quickly removed all the cardboard glued on top of the windows, and sunlight flooded the area. There. That was one less floor he had to worry about.

Gavin cautiously climbed on the stairs and entered the second floor. He repeated the same thing that he did before, rolling vervain gas containers around the rooms. This time, there was no screeching. There were only four floors in the building, so the vampire had to be either in the third or fourth floor. Quickly stripping the coverings over the windows, he took inventory. Eight stakes were already locked and loaded in a contraption hidden up his sleeve. Another eight were lined neatly inside his coat pocket, along with four vervain syringes and two more cans of vervain gas. Lastly, in his backpack, he had two vervain grenades, a box of vervain wipes, and perfume soaked in vervain. To be honest, the perfume was really vervain water in an aerosol can. He quickly wiped down each and every doorknob on the second floor with the vervain wipes, and sprayed himself with the vervain perfume. Hopefully, it would do wonders for Caleb's nose.

It was time to approach the third floor. The first room was covered with old furniture and magazines. Quickly letting sunlight into the room, he vervain wiped the railings of the staircase and the doorknobs of the rooms he could see. Shaking a vervain gas container lightly, he released the mist into the air, and watched it slowly envelop the area. Footsteps thundered around, trying to outrun the deadly cloud. Finally, shrieking could be heard as Caleb touched some of the door handles, and Gavin laughed. The vampire stumbled into the room, and collapsed into the mist pooling below. Honestly, it was all too easy for Gavin to pull out a wooden stake, and thrust it into the vampire's heart. Beneath his shirt, his tattoos snaked around his arm. As Caleb drew his last breath, the branches of Gavin's tattoos had grown.

* * *

"You're back," Elijah remarked, smirking. "It took look enough." He glanced at his watch. "Almost an hour."

"Well you can't be too careful," Gavin retorted. "It's better to be safe than sorry." Katherine lightly smacked Elijah on the arm.

"Don't be mean. At least he has both arms and legs." She turned to the hunter. "You okay? Anything broken?"

"Nope. I'm fine." Elijah snorted loudly.

"I thought I heard you stumble down the stairs." Katherine rolled her eyes. Would they _ever_ stop fighting?

"I guess you might need those diapers after all," she teased lightly. "_Someone _hasn't grown into their big boy pants yet." Elijah chuckled softly, and Gavin just glared at the pair of them.

"Shut it, or I'll stake you guys myself," he murmured, embarrassed. "Now I have to go home and shower."

"You stink, and you look homeless," Katherine said, barely able to control her giggling. Even Elijah, with all his demure, was barely containing a smile. At least they were getting along, Gavin reasoned. He straightened his backpack, leaving the two vampires to continue making fun of him.

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 7_

Gavin has killed seven vampires so far. It's not much, but it's a start. And lately, Elijah's been getting on my nerves. I've even considered letting Gavin poke a few holes in Mr. Fancy Pants to get things moving.

"Morning," I said, my eyes glued to the newspaper. "I think it's going to be in the 90s today, so don't wear any of your fancy suits." Elijah walked pass me and poured a glass of coffee. He said nothing. "Hey!" I sighed, waving my hands in front of his face. "Did you hear me?" Elijah struggled to keep his calm demure, but he was failing miserably. "Stop ignoring me," I complained loudly. "Remember? Condition number three?"

"Friends can ignore each other," Elijah retorted playfully. He took a sip of his coffee. "And its going to be 97 degrees today. Yes, I am still wearing my usual attire." I rolled my eyes.

"Suit yourself. It's going to be boiling, and you are going to cry." Elijah scoffed.

"I don't believe so, Katarina. I never cry." I smiled. Wait. WHY AM I SMILING? This is the man who single handedly ruined my life! Time for a change of topic…

"Well, I woke up early to do the laundry," I said, folding up the newspaper and placing it on the table. I motioned my head to a pile of neatly folded clothes. Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"Is-Is that my…underwear, Katarina?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Yup. I believe so."

"Has it been altered in any way?" He walked over and unfolded a pair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, giggling uncontrollably. Elijah sighed loudly.

"Katarina, I can assure you that my junk is not that small." He tossed the underwear at my face. "Never mind the fact that its pink!" He picked up the folded pile of underwear and browsed through it. Yep. Every single one of them was dyed bright pink. I was laughing so hard, I was crying.

"I accidentally mixed your clothes with mine," I managed between fits of uncontrollable giggles. "I have this pink bra…" I banged my head on the table, laughing. Elijah patiently waited for me to regain control. To be honest, he waited awhile.

"Are the rest of my clothes in such terrible position?" He flipped through the clean laundry pile, shaking his head. "Of course they are."

"I tried to iron them," I confessed. "It didn't really work out."

"I can see," He replied, holding up a pair of burnt tuxedo pants. He put them down, smiling. "You, Katarina, are the most incompetent woman in the world. I have never met someone who couldn't even do laundry."

"Or iron," I added.

"Or iron," He repeated. "Just do me a favor, okay? Don't do my laundry." He sighed, and shook his head. "The only clothes I have left are the ones I'm wearing."

"You should be thanking me," I reasoned. "Now, you might be practical and wear something more weather appropriate." I raised my head. "Be grateful!" Elijah continued to mourn the loss of his precious suits. I swear I could hear him sniffle and whimper. I rolled my eyes. "Grow up, Elijah. There just clothes." He stared at me in astonishment.

"These. Were. Five. Hundred. Dollar. Underwear."

"Seriously? Who needs five hundred dollar underwear?"

"I do," he retorted, looking offended. "And if its just clothes, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me ripping _your_ clothes." He turned around and headed towards the bedroom.

"No. You wouldn't. Elijah!" I got up and stood in front of the doorway. Wait. Was he…laughing? He was laughing. "God!" I shoved him lightly. "You're so annoying! Ugh. Why do you always get on my nerves?" And then…I kissed him. AGAIN! I know, I know. I made the exact same mistake that I did last time. I pulled away, gasping and covering my mouth. "I'm so sorry-" He pulled me in and gave me another kiss.

"I believe that you find me so annoying because you're in love with me," he whispered softly. Crap. He knew. And now, there was absolutely no way I could talk myself out of this.

"Condition number one," I squeaked. He shook his head.

"That was a different kiss. And I believe we agreed not to talk about it, or our relationship." He paused. "I have to admit, I don't plan to do much talking." Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! And you know what I said next?

"Uh…what?" He sighed loudly. God I'm stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Then he kissed me again. Conditions one, two, and three? Pfft. What conditions? Seriously, who have I been fooling? I wanted it just as much as he did. But then, I did something even stupider.

I ripped off his shirt.

I don't know. I guess it was habit for me to just want to rip off a guy's clothes. I mean, lets be honest. Elijah is pretty darn sexy. It was bound to happen eventually.

"You greedy woman," he murmured into my ear. "I liked that shirt, and it was the only shirt I had left!"

"Hmmm. I guess that's too bad," I murmured back. Our bodies were dangerously close, and I ran my hands up and down his chest. God, his abs. He had and eight pack. I bit my lip in excitement. Elijah raised my head with his hands, staring deeply into my eyes.

"This. Is. What. You. Mean. When. You. Say. That. You. Need. Time?" He gave me a quick kiss between each word. Honestly, I was in pure sexual agony. I mean, his abs! Seriously! I took off my shirt and realized that he was staring at my chest. I looked down, and blushed. "The pink bra, I take it?"

"Mm hm." He scoffed but I silenced him with another kiss. "No talking, remember?"

Okay. So in case you don't know, vampire sex is pretty much the best thing that anyone can ever experience. Ever. You never have to worry about getting pregnant, or STDs, or anything. It's every teenager's dream - sex without the consequences. And if the vampire was Elijah, how many of you would say no?

Soon, he had no pants on, and I was in my lingerie. We were dangerously close. Like REALLY close. But did I really want to go through with this? I mean this was the man that ruined my life. However, one look at his face made me think otherwise.

So I ripped of his 500 dollar underwear and he unbuckled my stupid pink bra. We went slowly, taking our time between kisses to really comprehend what we were about to do. All of a sudden, I was naked on the bed, running my eyes down every inch of his body. I wanted him. I wanted him so freaking bad.

"Katarina-" I silenced him with a nod. Yes, its okay. He raised an eyebrow, but I pushed away his doubts with another kiss. I was ready.

Now I'd never given much thought to sex with any of my other lovers. Slow or fast? Top or bottom? Usually, I was the one who decided. But this time, Elijah took charge. I would be on the bottom, and I was surprisingly okay with that. He gently spread open my legs, and caressed my hips. I grabbed the bedspread as he pressed his length against my private center. How the hell was he so experienced? I admit, I was a little jealous. We hadn't even started yet, and I was literally dying in sexual agony.

I started to trace patterns on his stomach while he drank in my body. Finally, the time came. I closed my eyes and felt him enter me. It was nice, not too rough. Slowly and softly, I felt his length inch within me. I arched my back, to push him in further. When I opened my eyes, I found him staring right back at me. Wait. Was this…love? No. It couldn't be.

We started at slow, but I didn't mind. He kissed almost every inch of skin above my shoulders, and I ran my hands up and down his body in soft, caressing motions. And then, the climax. I don't know who started it, but we went from slow to fast in a matter of seconds. We crashed into each others arms, gasping and sweating. And then, it was over.

We stayed silent as we put on our clothes, and Elijah managed to find an old t-shirt and shorts to wear. I chuckled when I saw him emerge. "You look…normal. No suit." I joked. Elijah smiled and tried to kiss me. No. I bit my lip and pushed his face away gently. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Katarina, do not pull this stunt on me. We made love. And people make love when they are in love, do you understand?" I refused to meet his gaze.

"That's so old fashioned, Elijah." I reached down and put on my slippers. "Sex is sex."

"So this is how it's going to be then?" He asked angrily. "Sexual encounters to serve your lustful temptations?" Elijah shook his head. "Your indifference is astounding. How many have you fooled? How many have mistaken your lust for love? Ten? Twenty?" He strode out the door, not bothering to look back.

So was I wrong? I did what I've always done; used sex in order to survive. I would never be able to strike a deal without Elijah, but I just hated how intimate this scheme required to me. Intimate actions result in love. And I think that maybe, just maybe, I might be in love with Elijah. But when he left the hotel room, I not only lost my chance for the deal, a lost my chance at…love?

Now, the room is a mess. Clothes have been tossed, sofas have been flipped, but the piano remains. I bring a hand to my face, and see that it's wet. Shit. I'm fucking crying.

* * *

Once Elijah left, he stayed in the hotel lobby. Once again, he had fallen under Katarina's spell, and once again, his emotions had let him down. He was so convinced that she had changed, that she was his Katarina again. How could he be so stupid? History had repeated itself time and time again. Stefan and Damon had once mistaken her lust for love. But she hadn't loved them, had she? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

Elijah had never felt so connected to anyone except when he was with Katarina. And when he was _inside_ her, he felt that this, whatever they had, could last forever. Instead, it barely lasted five minutes. Immediately, they had begun to fight. Sex was sex? Since when? Elijah had never heard of such a thing. He had grown and lived a life of honor, and he had never heard something as despicable as those words. Again, making love is between two people who are _in_ love, isn't it? He couldn't understand how something so sacred could be so defiled. It hurt Elijah to believe that Katherine had been defiled as well.

Elijah extended his hearing. Thirty feet. Forty feet. Fifty feet. He surpassed floor after floor and focused on Katarina. All he could hear was the crashing and breaking of furniture. And wait. What was that? Was she…crying? No, she was sobbing. Katarina, the 500 year old vampire, was keening like a child. Elijah patiently waited for her to settle down and fall asleep. Did she feel guilty? Perhaps it meant that there _was_ something there. He had seen it in her eyes when they had made love. Maybe, just maybe, she might actually be in love with him.

Once he heard gentle snoring, Elijah took the elevator back up to the hotel room. The bedroom door was closed, but all the furniture had been tossed. The sofa had been flipped and stuffing was oozing out. However, the piano remained untouched. Elijah was secretly relieved within, remembering Katarina's pathetic attempts to play the instrument. Quietly, he began to clean the living room. And as he picked up some clothes and tried to put them back into Katarina's suitcase, something caught his eye. Something shiny. Elijah dropped the clothes and picked the strange item up. Was it…an engagement ring? How had it ended up here? Elijah turned the ring with his fingers, an inscription catching his eye.

_To the woman I love, I pledge my life to her. –Kathy and Will_

**Author's Note: Comments? Suggestions? Hmm…to those who predicted that Will had a major role in this, you were right! Katherine's mistake literally bit her in the ass…. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I know it's taken a while for me to update, but I'm super busy during the summer. As always, comments, suggestions, and questions are always welcome. And compliments too! Just kidding ;)**

Katherine opened her eyes. Why was it so bright? She pulled the blanket over her head, and winced. The skin on her face stung from the previous night's tears. What was she going to do? Elijah was gone. _Sex is sex?_ She should have known better than to say that to him. Even if she did get her hands on the cure, there would be no chance to strike a deal with Klaus. Klaus would rip out her heart as soon as Katherine was within sniffing distance of him.

But that wasn't really the problem, was it? No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, Elijah's departure had _hurt_. Her heart weighed a million pounds, and now she was one of those pathetic girls who cried herself to sleep over some guy. But Elijah wasn't just _some_ guy, was he? No. He was different. He was different than Mason or Will or any other boyfriend she had had. Katherine could admit it now. She liked Elijah. A lot. But now, he was gone.

She rubbed her temples. There were other things to worry about, and she really didn't have the time to mourn Elijah's departure. One, she had to complete Gavin's mark so that they could find where the cure was. Two, she had to go get the cure, competing against her precious Salvatore brothers. Over the years, they'd had a few fights, but they were still dear to her. Three, she had to find a way to get Klaus to take the cure. The third one was the hardest. Yes, Katherine had told Elijah that she planned to bargain for her freedom. But Klaus was dishonest, indecent, and knew how to play with words. No. If she ever made a deal with him, Klaus would find away to break it. The only way for her to truly be free was to force the goddamn cure down his throat. But how?

She kicked out of her covers and put on her slippers. Wait. What was that? Slowly shaking, she reached out her hand and grasped the open ring box. _Will_. She gasped, not knowing what to do. Elijah had found the ring. Katherine bit her lip, with tears threatening to spill. How was she supposed to get anything done now? There was a giant hole in her heart now, and she didn't have the energy or the will to do anything. Maybe she should just run away and give up on the cure. Why not? Katherine had already avoided Klaus for nearly 500 years. What's 500 more years? A figure approached behind her.

"You came back," she croaked. She wiped away her tears and spun around. "I guess you remembered condition number two. You can't avoid me when you're upset anymore, remember?"

"I know," Elijah replied darkly. "I came back because I remembered. I never break my word." He paused. "Let me dictate to you the things that have made me upset. One, we made love and only one of the people involved shared feelings for the other." He waited for her to talk back to him, to tell him that she had felt something too. Nothing. "And two," he managed painfully, "you forgot to mention that you were engaged." He pointed to the ring.

"Will and I are not engaged," Katherine clarified. "He's dead." Elijah's face remained impassive. It was clear he wanted a better explanation. "Klaus killed him. Well, technically Damon did, but Will accidentally ran into Klaus first." Katherine struggled to remember. She had seen the security tapes at the truck stop, tapes which had confirmed the story of Will's death. From what she had gathered, Will was on his way to kill Hayley, but Klaus showed up and bit him. Katherine suspected Damon must have found Will and killed him, before answering Will's phone when she had called. "Klaus bit him, and Damon finished him off," She said truthfully, for she was fully aware how Elijah could see straight through a lie. However, it was clear that she wasn't telling the full story, but Elijah seemed to let it pass.

"And how about the incident that occurred yesterday?" He inquired. "What happened to _love_? How could you possibly believe that _love_ doesn't exist? I use to believe that too, but than, I met you." He paused, and Katherine swallowed hardly. "500 years ago, a young girl convinced me that there _is_ such thing as love. I'm here today, standing in front of you, to return the favor. I want to fix you, Katarina, into believing that love exists, and that making love is between to people who are _in_ love."

"I said those things," Katherine began, "because I was following my own rules. Condition number two." Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I was upset that you tried to kiss me, and I told you that I didn't love you that way." She folded her arms stubbornly. "I thought you wanted honesty." No matter what her feelings screamed at her, she would not let him have the satisfaction of watching her beg. Suddenly, there was a hand caressing her cheek.

"I don't believe you," Elijah whispered in her ear. Katherine felt a strong hand running up her bare leg. Shit. Sex was her weakness, and he knew it. "Round two?" he asked seriously. This was the moment. She would either deny him, or accept him. And god, accepting him would have its benefits. Her deal with Klaus would be placed back on the table, and sex. But then, he would know that she loved him, and it would be equal to submitting to him. Katherine bit her lip, and closed her eyes as Elijah kissed her neck. He made his way up further and further, until he reached her lips. It was a soft kiss, not to hard, but full with question. Yes or No? Katherine made a split decision. Definitely yes.

Both of them were wearing almost no clothes, so they skipped the part where the ripped each other's clothes off and went straight to the sex. But Elijah stopped her. "Just to be clear," he said out of breath, "does this mean yes?" Katherine stared at him.

"Yes," she replied before kissing him again. He ran his hands up and down her body, stopping once in a while to caress her hips. And then, they were back in the bed again. Elijah thrust himself within her, confidently and refusing to hold anything back. Katherine was a willing accomplice, allowing him to fully enter her and complete what they had started.

**(break)**

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 8_

When I look at my previous entries, and analyze what I've written now, my perspective of the Original family has changed. Yes, I still want to shove the cure down Klaus' throat, and Rebekah and I aren't besties either. But my view about Elijah has changed. I mean my feelings towards him.

"When this is all over, do you want to go back to England," Elijah asked. I bit my lip and thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know," I admitted. "To be honest, I don't really have anywhere to go." Elijah raised an eyebrow at me. God, he was making this hard. "I haven't stayed in one place for a while. I've always been on the move." I stretched in bed, before readjusting the covers above my naked body. We had slept together this morning. Twice. I smiled. Everything was back on track now.

"Hm. You know someone wise once told me that home is where your heart is. Home, is where the people you love are. Do you, by any chance Katarina, keep your heart is the hands of another?" Elijah kissed my head lightly. I knew what he wanted me to say. He wanted me to say that I loved him. But I wasn't going to make it _that_ easy.

"Yea. Let me see. There's Stefan and Damon, of course. Oh! And my ex-boyfriends too! Jack, Tyler, Nicolas, yada yada yada." I counted their names on my fingers slowly. I smiled, as shock crossed Elijah's face.

"My goodness, Katarina. I had no idea that you were such a _passionate_ lover," he teased. He poked my nose lightly. "Although, I should have realized it after seeing how…experienced you are." I giggled and snuggled next to him. We stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yea, sure. England. And maybe France. And Austrailia." I traced patterns along his chest. "And Mexico," I added. "I've always wanted to try a burrito." Elijah chuckled, and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

So as you can see, our relationship has changed. But facts are facts. He befriended me, and knew all along that his psychotic brother was going to sacrifice me in a creepy ritual. And you can't really blame me for running away. I mean seriously. I wasn't going to have my blood spilt over a silly little rock. But I guess it wasn't a walk in the park for him either. It was a choice between me and his family. It didn't matter how terrible Klaus was. He was still his brother.

I admit that Mr. Fancy Pants has been rubbing off on me a little. I've started organizing my clothes by the color of the rainbow. Except for green and orange. I don't own anything that's green or orange. In my book, owning green and orange is a serious crime. No joke.

And by the way, I swear that I'm single handedly keeping that chocolate store in business right now. My stress level is through the roof. I've been eating like a pregnant lady. I feel fat.

**(break)**

Elijah's phone had been ringing nonstop for the past 3 hrs. As of now, he was having a full-fledged staring contest with it, counting the seconds until it rung again. The caller, no surprise, was Klaus.

How could he talk to him? Elijah knew that his siblings were looking for the cure, and now he was in on the chase as well. So instead, he left his brother leave a dozen voicemail messages, before finally the troublesome ringing stopped. He stared at the phone for a few minutes longer, before daring to listen to the first voicemail.

"_Elijah, pick up the phone. We need to talk."_

"_Elijah. Something's happened."_

"_Pick up the phone!" _Klaus roared.

"_Seriously, we need to talk. Something's happened, and I need your help."_

"_Forever and always, remember brother?"_

"_Get your ass to Mystic Falls or I swear I'll dagger you and drag you here myself."_

"_My patience is withering, brother."_

"_Pick the fucking phone up."_

"_Fine. Ignore me. See if I care."_

"_Okay. Seriously stop it. Your family needs you."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Kol's dead."_

Up until that point Elijah and enjoyed listening to his brother's rants. But the last message caught him off guard. Immediately, he called his brother back.

"Niklaus?" He whispered haggardly. "This is not the time for jokes. Tell me the truth. Is Kol really dead?"

"Yes." He could hear sniffling from the other end. "Elena and her brother staked him to grow the stupid hunter's mark. Our brother, Elijah."

"Niklaus, wait-" The phone went dead. Elijah fell silent and placed his head in his hands. How had it come to this? For centuries, he had tried to piece together the shattered remnants of his family. And for what? Finn was dead. Kol was dead. His parents were all dead and buried. His relationship with Rebekah was strained at best. And Klaus. Klaus had always hated him for ruining his chances of becoming a full fledged hybrid 500 years beforehand.

"Hello? Guess what happened today? I-" Katherine stopped midway through the door. She chewed her lip nervously. There was grown man crying in her living room. How was she supposed to handle this? "Are you…okay?" It was a pathetic attempt to comfort him, but it seemed to do the trick. Elijah lifted his head up.

"Kol's dead," Elijah stated flatly. He was desperately trying to pull himself together. "Elena and her brother staked him this afternoon." Katherine puffed out loudly.

"_Innocent_ Elena," she smirked. "Ha." Elijah returned his head into the comfort of his hands and groaned loudly. He was in no mood to play her games. "What? Did I say something?" Elijah remained still. "_Oh_. You think that _poor_, _innocent_, _ELENA_, is still, well, innocent?" She scoffed. "Yea right."

"Will you please be quiet for a minute," Elijah growled. "I don't understand why you can't just shut your mouth." Katherine was taken aback.

"Wait. What? Now it's my fault? If she's such a goody two shoes, why would she doom thousands of innocent vampires just to get the cure? I think she pulled out a page from MY book. Admit it, Elijah. You're precious _Elena_ was nothing but a selfish bitch when she staked Kol." Katherine sighed loudly. "I don't understand how you can take her side. HELLO!? Newsflash, she killed your brother." Elijah looked up at her angrily.

"You know nothing," He spat.

"Oh really? Than am I wrong?" She challenged. "No. I burden myself with reality. I see what's really there. You, you always try to see the best in people. But sometimes, what _you_ see isn't exactly who they are."

"I pride myself in being an excellent judge of character," Elijah said stiffly, standing up.

"Yet you were wrong," Katherine pointed out triumphantly.

"Maybe there is hope for Ms. Gilbert, Katarina." He paused. "Do you know what I see in you?"

"This is going to be good," Katherine muttered.

"You're selfish. You use people to get what you want. Human life holds little value to you. And most of all, you judge."

"Me? _I'm_ the one who judges? How?"

"You were quick to bring Ms. Gilbert down to your level," Elijah said coldly. "And your impression of me was tainted by many years of hate. For 500 years, you've despised me, and yet you didn't know the true story. And now, you have the facts. Tell me, my dear, have your opinions about me changed?" Katherine swallowed hardly.

"First of all, I am the way I am because of _you_, or have you forgotten? I was happy before I met you, when I never had to worry about being sacrificed over a fucking rock. _You_ befriended _me_, knowing that you're brother was going to kill me. I've lived centuries paying for your mistakes. I don't trust anyone, but I can't. And I judge others, because I don't trust them."

"I've admitted to my mistakes, Katarina! And I'm trying to atone for them. But you, you have done nothing but complain. Would it have killed you to live your life peacefully? Instead, you left your mark on the men you deceived, and on the people you've betrayed." They were facing each other off now, glaring angrily.

"Yes, I was selfish," Katherine admitted quietly. "But I did everything I did, I betrayed everyone I betrayed, because I was looking out for myself. If I didn't cover my tracks for just one second, you're brother would have found me and killed me. So yes, I used people. Yes, I deceived people. But look! It worked, right? I'm still here."

"And what do you have?" Elijah challenged. "You have nothing. No one. The only person willing to put up with you're act is me."

"Lucky me," Katherine muttered. "I get the guy who totally screwed me over 500 years before." Elijah's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously. What were you going to do, huh? Let me die in that stupid sacrifice? No way. I prefer living my life alone because of you. How can I trust anyone when you betrayed me like that?"

"I was going to save you," Elijah yelled loudly.

"Yea right. Weren't you the one leading the hunting pack of vampires after me? I remember. What were the words again? _You cannot hide_? Hmm." Katherine crossed her arms stubbornly. "You know the one person who came through for me? Trevor." Elijah growled angrily.

"You betrayed him. That was selfish."

"No, that was smart," Katherine corrected. "And I didn't betray him." That was a lie. _Better you die than I_, Katherine had told Rose and Trevor. Elijah raised his eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I did."

"Trevor's dead," Elijah stated.

"So I've heard. Soooorrrry." She said sarcastically.

"Well don't be. I'm the one who killed him." Elijah smiled at Katherine.

"Look at us. What a pair! Two sadistic vampires…" Elijah chuckled. "Moment of truth? This is me. This is who I really am."

"I don't quite understand, Katarina." She took a deep breath.

"I'm not nice or anything, not like how you picture perfect _Elena_."

"Yes, I know. But you're not evil either," Elijah reminded her. "You have good in you. I've seen it. You've seen it. And if it's any consolation, I like the way you are. I believe the term is…sassy." Katherine laughed aloud.

"That's what comes to mind when you think of me? Sassy?" Elijah winced.

"Modern language." He looked down sheepishly. Already, she was seeping the anger away from him. Elijah gazed up at her lovingly.

"Wait," Katherine said. She took her purse and began digging around in it. Finally, she pulled out a long box of chocolates and pulled open the lid. Elijah smiled. "Take one," she said. "Only one. The rest are for me to wallow in my sadness." Elijah took one and chewed slowly.

"I can understand you're infatuation with these delicious treats." He swallowed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." They sat together on the couch, quiet for a few minutes.

"But are you okay?" Katherine asked. "I know how hard it is to lose your family."

"I guess I'm accustom to this feeling," Elijah admitted. "For years I thought that Klaus had daggered up my siblings and through them in the ocean. Except he didn't." Elijah smiled to himself. "You know he's not as bad as he seems, you know."

"I guess," she said hesitantly. "So how about the weather?"

"What?" They laughed lightly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just trying to get you to laugh," Katherine said quickly. In reality, she had just been trying to avoid the subject of Klaus. It was quiet again for a few minutes. Katherine bit her lip anxiously. "Soo…"

"I'm fine," Elijah promised. He took the box of chocolates out of her hands. "But you, missy, have got to have another outlet to your frustration. It's unladylike to stuff your face with chocolate, and I can think of other ways to solve your problems." He grabbed her lightly and placed her on top of him.

"Don't get too cocky Mr. Fancy Pants." Katherine kissed him lightly. Elijah groaned.

"I forgot. I need to buy clothes because _someone_ shrunk them and dyed them pink."

"My bad," She replied giggling. She kissed him again. "I have to go take a shower now."

"Care if I join you?" Elijah asked. Katherine smiled.

**(break)**

_Elijah's Diary: Entry 1_

This is stupid. I cannot believe that she talked me into this.

Katarina thinks that I have to vent my frustration in this book. Again, this is stupid. Utterly ridiculous. Feelings and talking about feelings is suppose to be a girl thing, right? And I believe that she seems to be rubbing off on me, for I seem to be caving into modern practices. For instance, texting. I remember when telegraphs and letters were the only means of communication. Ahh, the old days. Life was so much simpler then.

So our young hunter has completed his mark. Gavin's latest kill, I believe, was a vampire named Mark. I remember him from 1976. Not a pleasant man. But his sacrifice is well appreciated.

I believe that I have been making progress with Katarina. I always seem to forget that she has lived over 50 decades, and has a long and complicated history. In this city, Katarina seems to have watched over her Salvatore boys when Stefan and his friend Lexi attended a Bon Jovi concert. 1987, I think. It's comforting that she cares about them, even though I feel a twinge of jealousy. Her heart, though beaten and battered over the years, still shines like gold. I've seen her eyes as they passionately light up when she talks about them. The Salvatore Brothers. They obviously meant a great deal to her, and I'm glad that she had someone special while I was gone. She had a chance to love, and have a family. This is something I'm extremely grateful for, and I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to repay the Salvatore Brothers.

Katarina's faced her own demons time after time when she was running away from my brother. Now its time to face mine. Today, I make my way to Mystic Falls to pay my respects to my dear brother Kol, whose death I still cannot accept.

**(break)**

"Elijah." Rebekah sniffled and wiped away her tears. Why was she crying? Kol had tried to kill her, hadn't he? Elijah slowly approached her, placing his hands gently on his sister's shoulders.

"So this is where our brother is buried," he murmured quietly to himself. Rebekah's soft sobs racked her body, and Elijah felt tears threaten to spill. He looked away, trying to see anything but the grave. His siblings had chosen a nice spot to bury their brother. Kol's grave stood under the shade of two pine trees, and was surrounded by beautiful vegetation. Rebekah's work, he assumed. Flowers of all different kinds blossomed in exquisite patterns. Yes, they had chosen a nice place to bury Kol. They had chosen a nice place to bury his brother.

"A thousand years," Rebekah whispered hoarsely. "We've been together for a thousand years. All of us. And we've fought, and disappointed one another. We've even given the silent treatment to each other for almost 30 years." Elijah smiled tearfully, and a flood of memories overtook his mind. Rebekah sniffled again before continuing. "Was it even meant to be, Elijah?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Finally, after years of sibling rivalry, Nick brings us all under one roof. And we were happy, weren't we? For that brief time, we were a family again. But it was just for a brief time. Mother came, Finn tried to kill us. And then everything fell apart again." Elijah swallowed hardly.

"I remember. Do you remember, Rebekah? We hosted a ball, and Nick went out to the bar with Kol. And you, dear sister, you stumbled in from spending the night with Damon Salvatore, I believe." Rebekah smiled and slapped him playfully in the arm. But then, she seemed to lose her smile again.

"When Finn died, it hurt, Elijah. He died trying to find a way to kill us, and yet I still cried when we lowered him into the earth." She paused. "Again, I feel the same way now." Elijah stiffened and raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Kol tried to kill me, Elijah." Rebekah felt tears spill over her cheeks again. She wiped them away roughly. "He held a white oak stake to my heart. If it hadn't been for Nick…" She trailed off, her body racking with sobs again. Elijah held his sister tightly. "He said," sob, "that you were so disgusted by our bickering," sob, "that you wouldn't even show your face anymore." Rebekah looked up at her brother. "Is that true, Elijah?"

"Always and forever, Rebekah." He put a hand through her hair. They stayed silent for a while.

"But Kol wasn't trying to kill me for no reason, Elijah." Rebekah shifted her weight uneasily. "He didn't want us to raise Silas." Her brother's blood ran cold.

"What?" he whispered. A million thoughts flew through his mind. He knew his siblings had been looking for the cure, which lay with Silas. But he had no idea that they're search had gone to this extent. Rebekah untangled herself from his arms.

"Nick wants the cure to turn Elena back into a vampire," She said softly, gazing at her brother's tombstone. "Stefan wants to become human again, and I need the cure too." Elijah frowned. What could she possibly need the cure for? Furthermore, Katarina had mentioned that there was only one cure. He took a look at his sister, and decided to honor the pledge he made to her a thousand years ago. _Always and forever_. Elijah would stand by her side. Klaus would only bring further torment into Elena's life, and even though he liked Stefan, Rebekah was more important to him.

"What do you need the cure for?" he asked. "And what of Niklaus? What is he doing now?" Rebekah avoided her brother's first question. If she revealed her true intentions now, Elijah would try to stop her. Just like Klaus.

"After the Gilbert's killed Kol, Nick went mad. He was going to kill them, and we needed the hunter." Rebekah chewed on her lip. "The Bennet witch trapped him in the Gilbert house, but the spell will wear off in a few days." Elijah didn't say anything. But he had noticed that she had avoided his question, hadn't he? Rebekah cleared her throat before continuing. "I guess it's better this way though, because Klaus would have never let me get my hands on the cure. All he wants is to turn Elena human and destroy it. I guess he's scared that other's will use it against him." Elijah frowned. The thought had never occurred to him that someone would use the cure against his family.

"I don't know what you want the cure for," he stated slowly. "But I can tell that it's important to you." Elijah paused, thinking. "I won't free Niklaus, to give you time. But remember, Rebekah. Whatever happens, you need to get to the cure first." Rebekah frowned.

"I don't understand, Elijah. The others-"

"Just do it, Rebekah. You'll understand later." He smiled down at his sister and walked away. There was one cure. Just one. Stefan, Damon, Klaus, they couldn't have it. Elijah sighed as he got into his car. There was just one person the he felt bad about betraying. The others, they needed the cure for whatever purpose. But Katarina, she needed it as well. But so did Rebekah. He inserted the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. Elijah needed to have a long talk with Katarina.

**(break)**

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 8_

I can't believe it. He chose _her_ over _me_. And I asked first! Suddenly his sister strolls in, does a puppy face, and everything I've been working so hard to achieve is literally tossed out the window. What the fuck!

"Katarina," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I shrug them off and step away.

"Don't touch me," I growl. I run my hands through my hair. What am I going to do now? "I trusted you," I yell. "And you screw me over all over again. God, why am I so stupid?" I kick the wall hardly. Elijah remains silent, waiting for me to calm down. I glare at him. "So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This is my sister, Katarina." I hear his voice harden at the end. "I cannot deny her this one chance to seize happiness-"

"Seize happiness?" I interrupt. "What does that mean? What the hell does she need the cure for?" Elijah stays quiet. "You don't know," I accuse. I throw my hands up in the air. "Great! Just great. You know you promised me. You promised me that you would help me."

"Yes, I promised." He holds up a hand. "I promised that I would help you gain your freedom, but I never said that I would help you get the cure." My mouth opens in surprise. What. The. Fuck.

"Seriously? Seriously?" I honestly can't believe it. Mr. Fancy Pants, all high and mighty, was screwing my over. "What happened to morals, Elijah?" I challenge. "You're just twisting around words to get what you want. Sound familiar? Guess what? You sound just like Klaus." Elijah's eyes narrow at me.

"Look. Once my brother gets his hands on the cure, he'll never let my sister have it."

"Why?" He ignores my question and smirks. Wait. Why is he smirking?

"Besides, even though this new plan doesn't exactly align with _you're_ motives, they align perfectly with _mine_."

"Oh really? How so?" I challenged. Elijah places his hands behind his back and starts to circle around me. Suddenly, I don't feel like the predator anymore. I feel like prey.

"It was something my sister said earlier. Something about people using this…cure, to harm my family." He looks directly at me, and my blood runs cold. Suddenly, I don't feel so cocky. Elijah holds my gaze for a few seconds before looking away and continuing circling around me. Damn. He knows. That's why he was smirking. I silently curse myself for being so stupid.

"Why would you think that?" I ask weakly, fighting to keep my voice steady. Elijah smirks again. God, I really want to punch him right now. He stops right in front of me, his face dead serious.

"Tell me the truth, Katarina. Do you wish to harm my brother? Perhaps, because he killed a lover of yours?" Elijah examines his nails. "Will, I believe?" What? My eyes widen and I fight the urge to laugh. _This_ was the conclusion he came up with? Anger overtakes me again. I can't lose. I can't let him win.

"Maybe," I say hardly. "Maybe not." We stare at each other quietly, and I swallow. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"If you should choose to continue pursuing the cure, you will do so without me. But I should warn you, my sister and her friends have already completed Jeremy Gilbert's mark. You'll have to hurry." Elijah straightens his jacket and looks at me. "I'm only choosing to tell you this because I love you."

"Thank you, Elijah. For everything." I pause. "But I'm going after the cure."

**So what do you think? Should I start writing diary entries in Elijah's point of view as well?**

**And I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. The reason I'm sort of making Katherine bad is because this is who she is. Katherine is nowhere near innocent or nice. Yes, she had her moments, but overall she's sassy, selfish, and smart. It's why we like her, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and like always, REVIEWS are appreciated! Sorry but this might be a bit long…**

**Also, I have a harry potter fanfiction out so if you want to take a look at that, it would be awesome!**

_Katherine Diary: Entry 9_

Everything is going as planned, I guess. Except for the part where Elijah's left my ass in the dust! Why that little-

UGH!

Anyway I've sent Gavin unto the island to get the cure. I can't risk going there myself. Elena's there. And the Salvatores. And My favorite Original Bitch.

"_Look. See that island over there?" I point at a mysterious mist covered island. Gavin shivers._

"_Shit. That looks scary." He turns to a family of tourists. "Hey! Would you guys go hiking there?" The family looks at him like he's crazy, and the father shuffles his kids away. I roll my eyes._

"_Only supernaturals can see the island," I say. I turn back and see that the family has hurried halfway down the block._

"_But I'm human." He receives a slap behind the head._

"_You're a hunter, you idiot." I throw my hands up in the air. "Literally my entire future is dependent on a puny human with a brain the size of a pea." Gavin shoves me lightly._

"_Hey! Be nice. Why don't you go get the stupid cure yourself then, huh?"_

"_Sorry," I apologize, withholding my light giggles. I turn and squint to make out the shape of the island. "I would go myself but let's just say I'm not the most popular person on that island right now." I motion towards the island with my chin. "See that boat making its way there?" Gavin strains to see it, but nods. "The vampires on that boat would take pleasure in sending me six feet under."_

"_I wonder why," Gavin mutters jokingly. I smirk._

"_Asshole. But with all seriousness, thank you for helping me. You didn't have to go this far." I bite my lip to keep myself from crying. What is happening to me? I never cry. Gavin smiles at me._

"_First, you help me find my purpose in life; to kill nasty bloodsuckers like you. Secondly, you're my friend." He takes my hand in his hands. "Whatever happened between you and Elijah, you guys better fix it. You guys were perfect together. I can tell."_

"_Thanks Gavin. For everything." I wipe away tears. "Anyway, when you've got the cure, meet me in Willoughby, Pennsylvania. Be careful though," I warn, sniffling. "There might be some people after you."_

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine." Gavin straightens his coat and walks away. "You know me. You can trust the pea-brained hunter to bring back your precious cure," he calls out behind his back. "And stop being a cry baby."_

Me? Crying? Never.

So anyway, I'm just crashing at this old lady's house. I think her name is Ms. Adler, and she already knows I'm a vampire. The best thing about this town is that absolutely no one is on vervain.

And I'm fine. Really. All Elijah's betrayal proves is that I was right; It's better to be on your own. The only person you can trust is yourself. To be honest, I can't believe how stupid I acted. I abandoned the morals that had kept my alive running for almost 5 centuries. And now that I'm back, I must admit, it feels good to be me again. Elijah was right. I _am_ sassy.

* * *

_Elijah's Diary: Entry 2_

I do not understand why I continue to keep up with this child's notion. Sentiment, I believe, is the driving force that urged me to pick up this pen and write.

I love my sister. I love her dearly, and I cannot believe that Katarina made me choose between her and my family. I suppose that she felt hurt, and I honestly cannot blame her. Once again, I have betrayed her trust. I would not be surprised if she has surpassed the point of no return. If not, it would be even harder to awaken the human girl I fell in love with.

Yes, I made a promise to Katarina. But I also made a promise to Rebekah as well. Always and forever. Although I cannot say I'll sleep better tonight, at least I can have some peace of mind.

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 10_

Ms. Adler told me that there wasn't any cellphone service on the island where Gavin is so _diligently_ looking for the cure. 48 hours. That's how long I'll wait before I haul my cute ass to that goddamn rock.

Anyway, Ms. Adler is driving me nuts! She's always ordering me around.

"_What are you doing you lazy girl? Make yourself useful and do some laundry!"_

"_Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Stop making such a racket!"_

"_Stop singing! My old farts sound better than you!"_

"_Can't you move any faster? I'm nearly 80 and I can still run circles around you."_

God. Sometimes I just want to just snap the old lady's neck and be done with it. Earlier today, I dyed all her underwear pink just to get back at her for all the shit she put my through. Honestly, I've never worked so hard in my life! I never understood what made the old woman so bitter. But today, I found out a little bit about her.

"Is this your sister?" I asked. I hold up an old photograph and point to a young girl in the family portrait. Ms. Adler nods. "Where is she now?" Her face grows stony.

"She's dead," the old woman replies shakily. "My whole family. Killed in the Holocaust." I bite my lip and place the photo back on the table.

"Well you must have _some_ family," I say lightly. "A husband or cousins."

"Nope. No family." She shakes her head. "I never even got married. Though I did have many boyfriends…" She taps her chin, trying to remember.

"I'm sure you did," I laugh. But then I feel an overwhelming sadness. I didn't have a family. And I was never even married either. "Do you regret it?" I ask suddenly. "Do you regret not getting married or starting a family?" Ms. Adler looks me straight in the eye.

"Everyday, Ms. Katherine. Everyday." She clears her throat. "You better get started. Those dishes in the sink aren't going to clean themselves." Ms. Adler leaves to go grocery shopping, and I run upstairs to her room. I quickly gather up all the pink underwear and burn it outside in the yard. I am soooo lucky she didn't see that.

* * *

Gavin's hand grasped the rock tightly, and he hoisted himself up to the top of the cliff. Halfway on his journey towards the island, his boat was caught in a wave that hurled it straight towards the rocks. His boat, unfortunately, was smashed into smithereens. There wasn't any going back even if he wanted too.

Gavin was going to kill Katherine. He had just spent almost 6 hours climbing from the rocks to the cliffs, before finally reaching the top. If it hadn't been for his vigorous training habits, he wasn't even sure if he could have made it.

Plopping his backpack down, he stretched and reached for his canteen of water. After resting for several moments, he retrieved his bag and began to hike north. But soon, he realized that one, he was not alone. And two, he was not welcome. Out of the corner of his eye, natives were trailing him, daggers in hand. They didn't get too close though. Gavin quickened his pace before running straight into an open field. Was that smoke? Gavin squinted and saw figures moving around a fire. He pulled out an envelope that Katherine had given him, and took out the photos within.

"_See this here? That's Original Barbie, or Barbie Klaus." Katherine sniffed disdainfully. "But to me, she's just the Original Bitch." Gavin put the picture of Rebekah at the end of the pile and looked at the next one._

"_Who are they?"_

"_The Salvatores, but you can just call them hottie 1 and hottie 2. And that's Professor Crazy," She said, pointing at the man in the picture._

"_Is there any chance I'm going to get to know their real names?" Katherine shook her head._

"_Not necessary. Unless you plan on having a nice chat with them, which I strongly recommend against." Gavin sighed loudly._

"_Who else do I have to know?"_

"_Well there's my doppelganger, who looks basically exactly like me. Personally, I think I'm prettier." Gavin held up the picture of Elena to Katherine's face, trying to detect any differences. One glare from the vampire shut him up though. "Then there's her brother Jeremy, and the witch."_

Gavin crept closer, skirting along the edges of the field. He quickly identified "Professor Crazy" and the witch, along with Jeremy. He was a hunter, wasn't he? Somehow, Gavin had to pull him aside and talk to him, because Gavin had no interest in handing over the cure to Katherine. He knew now that it was his purpose to cure and kill Silas. But by judging on how slow everybody was moving, it seemed that the others had no idea where the cure was on the island either. Gavin would have to find it himself before the vampires got ahold of it, and he would have to do it with or without the other hunter.

* * *

_Katherine's Diary: Entry 11_

Ms. Adler's house is filled with antique artifacts, stuff you would never see unless you lived in a museum. Mostly though, she has a rather large collection of ceramics and pottery art. I was helping her move a large vase, before I slipped and dropped it. Damn those 5 inch heels. Anyway, the vase dropped and shattered into a million pieces. Ms. Adler's chin started quivering and soon, the whole house was racked with sobs. What was I suppose to do? So I sat her down on the living room couch and waited until she stopped crying.

"Look," I said softly. "I'll buy you a new one." Ms. Adler starting sobbing again. I looked around helplessly.

"You can't get a new one," She managed between sniffles. "_He_ made it for me."

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Noah." Ms. Adler wiped her nose before continuing. "I knew a man once. His name was Noah, and he was a wonderful potter." She motioned around the room. "Everything you see here was made by him. He made me everything you could think of, trying to win my heart. Glasses, bowls, vases, anything. He went on for almost twelve years."

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"We dated for three months," Ms. Adler continued, ignoring my question. "And one day, he called me asking if I was home. He sounded so excited. I was home, so he said that he wanted me to meet him at the town park, by the swings." She went into another crying fit before proceeding. "I waited for hours, and he never showed up. Finally, I went home and the next day, there was a police officer at my door telling me that Noah had been in a car accident." I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading to hear the rest of the story. "The car exploded on impact, but there was only one thing that survived. A ring. Noah had planned on proposing that afternoon."

"I'm so sorry," I said, tears streaming down my face. This woman had gone through so much. She had lost everybody she loved. I had paraded around for nearly 5 centuries, feeling sorry for myself. How could I have been so selfish?

"I made him wait twelve years before I gave him a chance," Ms. Adler said sullenly. "I was too busy caught up in my own world. Back then, I was young and partying. But he took a chance on me because he knew that I was the one for him. I mean for goodness sakes! He was going to propose after three months of dating!" She flattened out her skirt awkwardly and looked at me. "Look. I waited and postponed. I was stupid. And when I finally realized what was already in front of me, I only had a few moments to spend time with Noah before he was taken from me." She takes my face in her hands. "Promise me that when you find the right one, you won't let him go."

"I promise," I squeaked. She smiled and sniffled softly.

"Now sweep up the mess you made! An old lady like me might DIE stepping on one of the vase parts!"

So what does this all mean? Did I already find Mr. Right? I don't know. I mean yes, I know the answer. Sort of. But how can you be sure? I have loved many people. I loved Damon and Stefan. But I also have to admit, I loved Elijah. I mean I still love Elijah. I don't know. WHY IS LIFE SO CONFUSING?

After lunch, Ms. Adler put my on dishes duty (No surprise there). I could feel her smiling to herself as I groaned and rolled up my sleeve. She probably gets a kick out of ordering me around like a slave. But anyway, I dropped my necklace down the drain. It was a little silver star embedded with diamonds. I'm not one for trinkets and all, but for some reason, I freaked out.

It started with a scream. And then I began to yank at my hair. After that, I started pacing and muttering to myself like a mad woman. Finally, an idea hit me! I hurled open the cabinet doors beneath the sink and quickly cleared the contents within them.

"Oh my! What is going-"

"Hold this," I said, thrusting a bottle of dish soap into her hands. Finally, I laid my eyes on the pipes and began to viciously tear at them. Water sprouted everywhere and Ms. Adler screeched, mumbling incoherently to herself. I bit my lip and reached my hand within the pipes, feeling around until my fingers closed around a silver chain. "Ha!" I yelled triumphantly. But then, I surveyed the damage I had done around the kitchen. Ms. Adler looked furious, her wet hair dripping onto the floor.

"Clean this up now!" She ordered. I groaned and she stomped away, mumbling about how good help was so hard to find these days. Okay. So I _did_ ruin her kitchen. But in my defense, the necklace was worth more than her house. I think. I looked at the star necklace once more before fastening it around my neck and tying up my hair.

"_Do you see that constellation there?" Elijah asked. He stepped away from the telescope and beckoned me to come._

"_Yea, I think." I lifted my head away and gazed at the stars._

"_That's Andromeda," he said. We stared at the sky in silence for a few moments._

"_It's amazing, really. I mean think about it. The light we see now is millions of years old."_

"_I know," Elijah agreed. "But it's unfortunate how little of the light we see now. Humanity sacrificed innovation for beauty, although I cannot understand why." He sighed sadly. "Just a hundred years ago, you could see thousands of other stars. " _

"_Well a lot can happen in a hundred years, Elijah." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Look at everything around us. Skyscrapers were built, cars were invented, and if you really wanted to see the stars, you can probably become an astronaut." I shoved Elijah lightly. "Its better than it was a hundred years ago. Now, almost anything is possible." _

So after I finished up cleaning up the kitchen, I plopped down on the living room couch. Honestly, cleaning is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. And its exhausting too! Plus, it didn't help that Ms. Adler kept walking through the kitchen with her dirty slippers. When I say dirty, I mean _dirty_.

"You done, dear?" I opened an eye to see Ms. Adler standing over me. I groaned and put a pillow over my face.

"Go away," I growled. The old lady chuckled.

"You ruined my kitchen, but at least you managed to do a pretty good job of cleaning it up." I didn't reply, my eyes beginning to close with drowsiness. Ms. Adler shook me up violently, and I swear I was going to punch her in the face.

"Look lady. I don't care how old you are! Nobody gets in the way between me and my beauty sleep!" Ms. Adler snorted.

"Well nobody gets between me and my house. Dear god, woman. What possibly possessed you to attack my drainage pipes like that?" I sniffed disdainfully.

"It doesn't matter. You're house is like a hundred years old anyway. In my opinion, tearing up your drainage pipes actually _improved_ its appearance." Ms. Adler gasped.

"Rude."

"It's the truth," I insisted. "Now go away." I stuffed my face under a pillow and waited for her to leave, but the bitch wouldn't move a muscle! Finally, she shuffled away a few steps, before calling something behind her that made my blood run cold.

"By the way, have you seen my underwear?"

"No," I lied. My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Hm. Well it seems that I have no choice but to wear yours for the time being. I've always wanted to wear young people stuff." My eyes widened and I threw away the pillow.

"What!?" Ms. Adler waved a light blue colored piece of clothing in the air.

"What do you call this? Is this a thong?"

"That's a shoelace," I said, irritated. I grabbed the string out of her hand and she cackled loudly. "I'm surprised someone as old as you knows what a thong is."

"I'll have you know that I was quite, uh, _cool_, in my days. I was a real hipster."

"First of all, nobody who calls themselves a hipster is cool. Second of all, if you don't leave, I'm going to rip your head off."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." But I barely heard her shuffle out of the room before my eyes closed with sleep.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to the old woman, Katherine headed straight for the island. Something was wrong. Gavin was either dead, or dying, or else she would have had the cure by now.

She wasn't in a good mood. For Katherine, when she wasn't in a good mood, it was like being pregnant. Times a hundred. Her mood improved, however, when she discovered that she was being followed. A native from the island. Quickly and quietly, Katherine snuck behind him and pinned him to a tree. Her hand held his neck in place.

"Where's the cure?" She hissed. "And answer quickly, or I'll compel you to eat your own fingers." The native began shouting in some foreign language, presumably yelling for help. "Screw this," Katherine murmured, and she proceeded to snap his neck. However, she _did_ find a nice hatchet on the man, which might come in handy later.

Trenching through the mud in $500 boots was _not_ her idea of fun. She continued on for a few miles, before hearing familiar voices. It was Jeremy and Elena. Elena was a vampire now, so she had to be careful. Quietly skirting around them through the trees, she soon noticed that she wasn't the only one spying on them. Another native crept up towards Elena and Jeremy below. It was time for her to make a decision. Did she _really_ need the competition on the island? Katherine took another look at the pair below and groaned. She was too nice for her own good. Grabbing the hatchet she took from the other native, she embedded it into the man's spinal cord. Jeremy and Elena ran off, and Katherine soon realized the error in her mistake. Now, everyone knew that there was someone else on the island. Katherine would not make that mistake again.

She spent the night asleep in a tree. It was better than on the ground, where there were natives, vampires, and hunters. To be honest, Katherine was scared as shit. But that only fueled her fire. She was _not_ in a good mood.

In the morning, she made her way over to the dead native, and took a few mouthfuls of his blood. It tasted stale and disgusting, but she had to keep up her strength.

"That wasn't very nice," a voice said behind her. Pain exploded at the back of her head, and she fell to her knees. Glaring at the figure above her, she growled, "Who the hell are you?" The witch didn't answer, but Katherine spotted him grasping an aged rock in his hands. Qetsiyah's tomb stone! Using her vampire speed, she reached for her knife and quickly sliced off the witch's hands. The man slunk to his knees in pain. "Who. The. Hell. Are. You. SPEAK!" Katherine pressed the edge of her knife against his neck.

"Massak," the witch stuttered.

"And how, Massak, did you acquire this tomb stone? Who did you get it from, and where are they now?" Tears spilled down the witch's face, but Katherine's heart had turned to stone.

"The Professor! The Professor. He gave it to me as payment."

"Why?"

"I helped him bring the hunter and another witch to Silas' tomb." Bonnie and Jeremy, Katherine thought.

"Well-" Damon's voice floated overhead. "Shit," Katherine cursed. She turned back and looked at the frightful witch. "Sorry, but confession time is over." Katherine snapped his neck, and tossed his body behind some bushes before quickly climbing up a tree to hide. Unfortunately, she realized her mistake. Qetsiyah's tombstone still laid on the ground, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Damon asked. He had vervain ropes around his neck, and looked like he had taken a beating. Right behind him was Gavin, and Katherine smiled. She knew she could trust him.

"The wishing well, which goes straight to her crypt," Gavin said. He looked around, making sure that no one was following him. "In the crypt lies Silas, and with Silas lies the cure." Wait. Why was he telling Damon so much? "Which will allow me to kill Silas, and the mission of the brotherhood of the five to an end." Shit. How could Katherine be so stupid? Of course. Gavin was a hunter, so he'd feel an obligation to kill Silas rather than to help her get the cure. "You're my leverage, Damon. I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me."

"Stupid, stupid," Katherine scolded herself. What was she going to do now? She was on her own. Katherine made a split decision to follow them. Gavin seemed to know where the tomb was, that sneaky little bastard. She was going to wring his skinny neck the moment he ceased to be of use.

"Wait a minute. You're using _me_ to get to Bonnie Bennet?" Damon smirked, and Katherine sighed as he passed the tombstone. Damon was just a stupid as always. He never saw what was right in front of him. "Whoa, brother. You picked the wrong vampire."

"Well I guess we'll see about that," Gavin replied. He got a tingly feeling on his back, the feeling he got when there was a vampire around. It was probably just Damon.

"So here's the deal, Shrek," Damon said sarcastically. "My witch friend will open the passage for you, no leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure." Damon took a minute to catch his breath. God, the vervain ropes stung. "So you gotta settle on your share, we'll get out of you hair." Katherine smirked. Damon, just a witty as ever.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Gavin took a step towards Damon.

"No I don't understand," Damon replied, irritated. "So why don't you explain it."

"Silas is immortal," Gavin began. "I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him."

"Yea but what does it have to do with me and my friends?"

"I need to use the cure _against_ Silas. Your friends, they can't exactly have it now, can they."

"So you'll use it on Silas, and we'll use it on whoever wants to use it." Katherine smiled to herself. This was going to be good.

"You don't want to share it with us?" Damon asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why can't you share it?" Damon could barely control his anger.

"So it is written," Gavin replied. "There is only one dose."

* * *

"Sorry if you're upset about the cure, Damon. But we got road to cover." Gavin pushed away some of the leaves in his way, and the two trudged forward. Katherine jumped down from her tree quietly and followed quickly behind. She tucked Qetsiyah's tombstone safe within her backpack and expanded her hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't care about the cure," Damon scoffed. "Frankly, I don't understand why anyone _wouldn't_ want to be a vampire." He leaned on a tree, trying to catch his breath. "Okay I admit my friends want the cure. And I want them to have it." Damon's voice dropped ten degrees cooler. "I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones." Katherine's eyes narrowed. No matter how much time passed, she still got a little jealous. "But tell me, Vaughn," Damon continued. "If all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch, then why'd you save Jeremy and Elena yesterday?"

"How did I do that?"

"Big guy, white paint all over him. Stuck a hatchet in his spine." Gavin shook his head, and his blood ran cold.

"I don't remember doing such a thing." He yanked the vervain ropes, and Damon groaned in pain.

"We're on a remote island. There's you, me, and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy and Elena?" Katherine bit her lip. She knew saving those two would cause a problem.

"I'm telling you," Gavin growled. "It wasn't me." He shoved Damon ahead, but the vampire stopped and looked below him. There was the dead body of Massak, the witch. At this point, Katherine was literally about to kill herself for her stupidity. She needed to be more careful.

"Was that you?" Damon asked Gavin.

"No. You?""

"No," the vampire replied. The two of them looked around wildly.

"Maybe there _is_ someone else on this island," Gavin said. And he knew just who it was.

* * *

_Elijah's Diary: Entry 3_

To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what to do with myself. While my sister is out searching for the cure, my brother lies imprisoned within the Gilbert House. Katarina is god knows where, and she departed leaving a hollow hole in my heart.

"_Close your eyes," I say. Katarina obeys. I reach into my pocket and pull out a necklace. "Keep your eyes closed," I instruct. I clasp the chain around her neck, and she opens her eyes._

"_It's beautiful," she marvels._

"_I guess it reminded me of the conversation that we had the day before." She twirls the necklace around her fingers. It's a little silver star embedded with small diamonds. _

"_The stars," she murmurs._

"_Exactly." I smile to myself. "Just a trinket I saw in the store today." Katarina frowns at me._

"_That's a lie." I bow my head shyly._

"_I had it specially made for you, so it's one of a kind. You better not lose it!"_

I wonder how she's faring, and to be honest, I'm quite worried for her safety. I love my sister dearly, but at times, she can be ruthless. I'm also not very fond of the Salvatores, whom I believe have had past relationships with Katarina.

But I guess now it's time to set aside my jealousy. Whether I like it or not, I believe that it is best that we go our separate ways. Katarina doesn't need a man like me, a man who constantly betrays her at every turn.

I'll find some way to get over her. I'm sure of it. When I look at the stars, I feel her presence, and I am comforted that she lies beneath the same moon.

**I'm an idiot. The hunter's name is GALEN VAUGHN. Oh well :)**

**Also, I tried my best to stay to the plot, so if you hear a little change in dialogue or something, whatever. And as always, COMMENTS are always welcome :)**

**NEWS! Please read my Harry Potter Fanfiction, and if you like Loki, I'm currently writing the first chapter of my newest fanfiction. Stay tuned!**


End file.
